His blue eyes
by Ly 87
Summary: Dameron/CrissColfer What happens when Cameron Mitchell, future administrator of his father's company, decided to investigate the most popular boy of his college, Damian McGinty? The results may be surprising for both parts. Adapted AU.
1. Chapter 1

N / A: First, an important warning: THIS IS NOT MY STORY! This story was written by Amy Lupin based on Harry Potter. But I thought it would be great to adapt to Glee Project, 'cause it fits perfectly in a Dameron! :) There's a little Klaine here too…

Adapt a story in another language is very hard! So yes, it takes work, so I would be happy with some reviews =) And please, if you guys see mistakes in the story, please correct me! My English is not that good, so I would love if you guys could help me…

Nothing belongs to me, in this case, really nothing! Not the history, or Glee, Glee Project and, unfortunately, not Cameron and Damian!

Original Link for those who want to read: .net/s/2582195/1/Green_Eyes It's in portuguese! 

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

The Hipster

"That's it guys! End of game. The victory goes to the Systems of Information class, on the second set! And what an outstanding talent the new player showed! This McGinty guy is promising…"

Cameron Mitchell spat on the floor with despise while watching the skinny boy, who looked like he had grown a lot in a very short time, being hugged by his teammates. Everyone on the team was taller than him and was getting the boy's dark hair even messier than usual. He have beautiful blue eyes, like two sapphires and an irish accent that, for Cameron, made him even more stupid, but for the girls - and some guys – was wonderful.

Cameron didn't know how this kid, who was so unattractive, could be more popular than him, with his blond hair, layered with wires sticking in his cheek and neck that was so sweaty. His pale skin and his slim body made him so attractive. He didn't have exactly the physical type that normally would make success, but the girls love his stylish-rich-nerd style. His blue grayish eyes, usually so cold, were sparkling with rage while he was heading to the locker room with the rest of the (loser) team of Administration.

That was the first official volleyball game he played in McKinley University, and his entrance in the team, on his first year, had to be marked by an outstanding victory. But no, McGinty had to ruin everything! McGinty was always frustrating his plans, every since they were eleven.

Damian McGinty was famous since a year old, while living in Ireland, but not in its own right. His fame was the result of the murder of his parents, who fought for a noble and pathetic cause. Joseph McGinty and Lily were famous television reporters in Ireland who had discovered very dirty business from a feared mobster. Ryan Murphy planned to personally kill the whole family to avoid the scandal with his respectable name and as a way to show his power. But somehow his plan went wrong and he was ambushed before finish it. He was betrayed by one of his men, Grant Gustin, who ironically taught mathematics at McKinley. He was a teacher of the child survivor, former spy and police informant who had abandoned his function when Murphy was captured and won his freedom.

Murphy was dead and Damian had escaped with a strange scar on his forehead, made by a knife. Just another ridiculous detail for the collection… Cameron didn't understand. Why would a horrible mark like that fascinate so many people?

Cameron Mitchell was famous too. Well, maybe not him in particular, but his family name was respected. His father, Adam Mitchell, was a great businessman. He was also a Murphy ex-follower, but that detail had been hushed and briefly forgotten by a high price in government liked to mention that money has a great investment.

When Cameron, at the age of eleven, he knew that Damian would be studying at the same school, he tried a friendly approach, a beneficial alliance for both parts. They could have had a glorious future as allies, but idiot McGinty had despised his attempt of friendship. He had chosen to remain anonymous instead, the loser, right beside the other two nobodies: Samuel Larsen e Marissa Von Bleicken. To everyone else, Damian was noble and humble. To Cameron, he was a fool: shy, modest and with a hero complex. Those three qualities resumed all the loading he felt for Damian.

Fame usually tends to be a passenger thing, but there's always an exception. And who would that exception be but Damian McGinty? The more he ran away from fame, the more he became admired by everyone and consequently, more loathed by Cameron.

So, the years of rivalry and mutual aversion went by. When Cameron thought he had finally gotten rid of the hateful boy, he had chased him and entered the same college as him, stealing the popularity that was rightfully his. Larsen and Von Bleicken had followed him like trained puppies. With a scholarship of course, besides not having the social status, they certainly didn't had the means. It was an outrage having to be with that kind of people min such a renowned university, but he really didn't have a choice.

McGinty, Larsen and Von Bleicken, the inseparable trio… The three had managed to stay together even in college, even though the first two were studying Systems of Information while Granger had opted to study Foreign Commerce. Still, both courses were in the same building, and they actually had some classes together in the first years.

For all that, the only thing that could ease the anger he felt was to annoy the brunette. On the way to the locker room, he saw an unparalleled scene: Larsen and Von Bleicken kissing. McGinty was close enough that he would hear if Cameron spoke loudly, and that's what he did.

"Ugh! Gross!" he mocked on his affected voice "Why don't you go to a place out of sight to make out? No one here wants to watch such a disgusting scene."

The couple had quickly separated themselves startled, but their expressions became dark when they realized who had spoken. The tall boy, with the dreads and his dark eyes freckles clenched his fists and replied:

"Then why did you stop to watch?"

"Just ignore him, Sam." the girl with brown eyes and curly red hair tried to calm him, but her eyes are also sparkling. "He's just angry because he lost the game."

"So, tell me Larsen, how was it watching McGinty play on the place on the team you wanted?" the dread guy turned pale and Cameron's smile grew wider. "What, do you think I don't know you sign up for the team but didn't even try out because the Popular McGinty made the judges' eyes sparkle?"

Von Bleicken turned pale too and looked at the boy with disbelief.

"Don't tell me you hadn't told your little girlfriend, Larsen! And of course McGinty doesn't know either, or he would have renounced his spot for charity, isn't that right?"

"Oh, you…" Samuel tried to throw himself at Cameron with clenched fists, but Marissa held him back, helped by two male decided arms.

"Get out of here Mitchell." ordered Damian, while firmly holding his friend. "Go cry your defeat with your brainless friends."

"And how are you planning to celebrate your victory McGinty? On the burrow the Larsen call home, eating bread with butter and drinking fresh tap water while sitting on the floor playing chess?"

"You miserable bastard…" Sam tried to reach Cameron, but he was well held.

"No? Well, who knows, are you taking them all to your place to watch TV, McGinty? Do you know what a TV is, Larsen? Because judging by the quantity of brothers you have…

"Shut up, Mitchell!" Damian growled between clenched teeth, squeezing his friend's arm harder than necessary.

"I wonder if they can all fit in your house McGinty. Better fill up the pantry. The way they're poor they're probably starving, and judging by the size of their mother…"

Cameron couldn't finish what he was saying because he was interrupted by punch on his face. He barely had time to notice the taste of blood before he was tossed to the floor. McGinty fell on top of him, punching and swearing while one of the various Samuel's brothers, helped Von Bleicken to hold him down and the other tried to separate McGinty and Mitchell, but couldn't see which arm belonged to whom, so tangled they were together.

"You miserable son of a…"

"What is this?" their judge and trainer, Coach Beast, appeared shocked, and the two finally realized where they where.

McGinty got up, straightened the red and golden shirt he was wearing and cleaned the blood that was running from his nose with the back of his hand.

"Let's get out of here." He said shooting one last furious look at Cameron before turning his back on him and heading to the exit without even passing through the locker room to change. "Is it true what he said about you joining the team?"

Cameron watched Larsen ears turning red and him twisting his hands before he answered.

"Well, I did sign up, but it wouldn't work out anyway…"

They went through the door and out of Cameron's field of vision. He wanted to get out with the same ease and despite as the other, but realized he couldn't.

"Cameron! What have they done to you, big boy?" said a long black-haired girl, very beautiful, wearing tight jeans and tight-fitting blouse, looking every part of the blonde's body.

"Shut up, Lindsay" the boy growled ignoring her help to get up. "Don't call me… that!"

"Oh, big b…"

"Shut up!" He had a cut on his eyebrow and his teeth were red from the blood that emanated from the deep cut on his lower lip. "That's going to swell like hell! I must look awful, hide me!"

She put herself in front of him, but she was shorter than him, so that didn't work. He had to run to the locker room leaving her mumbling things like "My poor big boy!"

Cameron got home and hiding his face from his mother when he passed her, not answering her greeting. On his room, he threw the keys to his BMW on his dresser and his backpack was left on the floor halfway to the bathroom.

"Who are you, you monster?" he asked the image reflected on the mirror. His lip was swollen and his right eye was turning purple. "You're going to pay for this, McGinty. How am I supposed to go out tonight, with my face looking like this?"

After taking a nice, long shower, he couldn't run anymore. He showed his face to his mother, who was shocked, and asked her to help him treat the wounds. He had to hear her super-protective nonsense, but at least he would look more presentable by Monday. Thank God his father was away and wouldn't come back until then, but he couldn't let himself be seen like that, because someone would definitely tell him and Cameron would be screwed.

"Fantastic, I'll have to spend the weekend at home!" he punched his pillow "Damn McGinty!"

He was laying in bed on Saturday night! Lindsay had already called three times, but he missed. Hung up the phone and warned Winky that he was not at home, who had died of grief, whatever, anything! Lindsay knew how to be incredibly needy. He liked her, but she didn't leave him alone. Never!

He had never stopped to think about the fact that he was surrounded by stupid idiots everywhere. Stranded in the middle of a sea of mindless people. How long has he had a decent conversation with someone? Since Bryce Ross-Johnson had left the country. He was the only one who had intelligent and interesting conversations, which were consistent with his position as Adam Mitchell's son. Ellis was ok and Lindsay was a good company when she was not trying to kiss him all the time. But Fernandez and Newell? Pffff ...

He got up from his bed and sat in front of the computer, turning it on. Someone had traded his spinning chair with wheels for a standard four leg chair. That someone was going to pay for doing that, but he didn't feel like going out of his room to listen more of his mother's whining.

While the computer was turning on, he chose one of his classical music CDs. On his car he had nothing but hit CDs, to impress, obviously. But in his room he could listen to whatever he wanted and now, he wanted Mozart. How he missed Bryce to talk about real music… He chose a three string quartet and piano and let the music flow in the room.

He decided he would find an interesting company, even if it was just to chat. He usually spent whole nights in front of the computer, talking to people from college, or visiting adult sites, but he had never been forced to do it on a Saturday night at nine p.m.

He got in the college website and was about to insert his username and password when he stopped to think. If he wanted to find new, more interesting people, he shouldn't be recognized, or some imbecile would start a boring chat with him and take the fun out of the whole thing. Alright that the odds of anyone he knew being online at that absurd hour were minimal, everyone should be out dancing or getting on trouble, or whatever… But he wasn't willing to take that chance. He decided to create a new account, assume a new identity. But which name to choose? He remembered that Lindsay always said that he was not a nerd, but a hipster and decided his new nickname. He began to research the names of people online. Each name dumber than the other ... None of them caught her attention and suggested some degree of intellect than the pre-school until their eyes fell on an acquaintance.

Angel. The college website had some special pages for the interns. The one that caught his attention was Technological Innovations. None of the site's members identified themselves, they all used pseudonyms to sign their articles. Angel wrote his favorite page. Cameron didn't have much to do in his father's company. He had his own office, reports to analyze and a secretary – she was too old for him to be able to take advantage of his authority, but she was a good listener and talked to him when he was bored. However, the one thing his father demanded of him was that he kept up to date on the technological tendencies and knew how to participate with resourcefulness on the meetings where his presence was requested.

He was delighted by the dexterity and objectivity of the writer. He found the reading pleasant and the approach really well executed, even with a certain casualness. Her articles were characterized by interactivity with the reader and the jovial way to inform and entertain at the same time. But… an intern? He actually never had problems being with older woman, as long as the age difference was acceptable, of course.

Anyway, if he wanted to catch this girl's attention, he had to start by picking a nice font color. Blue was a great color. Maybe not that original, but good enough. He started the conversation:

The Hipster says: Hello Angel.

Ok, it was lame, but was there another way to start a conversation other than hello? There were a few seconds of hesitation before he saw the expected "Angel is typing a message", which only lasted fraction of second before the words appeared in green on the screen.

.:Angel:. says: Hi

He knew that kind of "Hi". It was the kind that had the question "Do I know you?" implied.

The Hipster says: I'm a fan of your work in the college website. I never miss an article of yours and always make sure I'm one of the first people to read it.

He thought about writing that he even knew the exact time she made an update, but that would be too flattery. And Mitchells definitely do not flatter. He was simply… acknowledging the girl's talent.

.:Angel:. says: Oh, thanks! Are you new here? I don't think I've ever seen you on this chat page…

Cameron was about to answer that he actually was on the first year of Administration and went to the chat page with a different username, but he deleted what he had written. What if she was a squint, four-eyed, full of acne? His identity had to be preserved. He would have to investigate her before he identified himself. He could imagine the girl sighing if she knew who was complimenting her, but he had to deny her of that until he made sure he wouldn't regret it.

The Hipsters says: Yeah, I graduated a couple of years ago in Administration. I usually don't comment on your articles, but I've been following them, and think they're really interesting, not to mention useful for my company.

The "my company" was intentional, for impact. It wasn't that big of a lie, his father owned the company, and he was his only heir. But, about having graduated… it was a tiny little lie, she wouldn't even care when she knew who she was talking to.

.:Angel:. says: Geez, it's nice to know my work's good for something! In what area do you work?

She was so modest! He usually didn't like modesty, he found it false, but in that case he was actually finding it pleasant. She took a while to answer to him, which probably meant she was talking to other people besides him. Cameron decided to charm her up and wait some time before answering her too.

The Hipster says: Technology of information. We develop corporate systems.

He had learned from his father that thing of referring to the company as a "we". He even unconsciously stuffed his chest while he typed.

.:Angel:. says: Oh, good to know! I won't ask for details of your life because it would be unfair, since I have to preserve my identity. You know, the intern thing. Stupid in my opinion, but…

The Hipster says: I can keep a secret!

.:Angel:. says: Sorry, no. This conversation may be being watched right now, did you know that?

The Hipster says: Man, they don't give you a break, do they?

.:Angel:. says: I guess not… but I can't risk to lose my internship.

"But you could accidentally let something slip, couldn't you?" Cameron mumbled with a skew smile. "Come on, just give me e few hints and leave the rest to me."

The Hipster says: How old are you? Can you answer that?

.:Angel:. says: I think so. Anyway, I'm 18.

Wow! His fingers were itching to write he was 18 too and that it was the perfect age, and…

The Hipster says: So, you must be on your first or second year.

.:Angel:. says: First year, actually.

The Journalism building wasn't the same as the Administration one, so that ruled out a lot of possibilities. There shouldn't be a lot of girls on the first year of Journalism. Alright she hadn't said in what course she was on, but that was easy to deduce. If she was doing an internship on the research area, she was obviously an aspiring journalist or reporter or whatever.

The Hipster says: Wow! And you're already doing and internship? You must like to suffer.

.:Angel:. says: I love what I do.

He couldn't stop his mind from picturing how the person who had written those words looked like. He imagined a girl with dark hair and bright eyes, with an intellectual style accentuated by delicate glasses, barely noticeable. It wasn't exactly the type of girl he usually dated, but seemed… nice? Maybe he had hit his head too hard, or maybe it was the music that had softened him. Well, as long as she had a firm belly and tick ties…

The Hipster says: Good for you, sweetheart.

Cameron cocked himself on the back legs of the chair and smiled. He could imagine her reaction to the "sweetheart". Those moments of hesitation should mean she had blushed or was jumping of excitement.

.:Angel:. says: Thanks for the compliment, but, dude, I'm a man.

Cameron widened his eyes and chocked, losing his balance and falling on the floor along with the chair.


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: First of all, I want to apologize for take that long to update! Life is crazy now...i have work, college, gym and I'm trying to get my driver's licence but I'll try to update more frequently! I also want to say thank you to my wonderful beta Helen McMitchell for all the support and the advices! :)

In last chapter, I said that this fic would have a litlle Klaine too, but it's CrissColfer! That's it, here's the new chapter and I hope that you guys like it! I'm waiting for some reviews! :):)

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

Angel

.:Angel:. says: Thanks for the compliment, but, dude, I'm a man.

Cameron widened his eyes and chocked, losing his balance and falling on the floor along with the chair. What did he means by a man? What kind of man used the name Angel? What a screw up! It was all the others fault for choosing a name so… delicate, cute, gay! How was he supposed to know?

.:Angel:. says: Hey, you still there?

Of course he was still there, staring at the computer like an idiot, sprawled on the floor. Now, he was never going to identify himself! Thank God he hadn't said who he was before! He got on his elbows, attempting to get up.

"That's just great, now besides a swollen lip and a black eye, I have a sore ass."

He raised the chair and sat down, watching more words pop on the screen.

.:Angel:. says: Disappointed you, didn't I?

Cameron chuckled cynically and was already writing insults when he remembered of Bryce. He had just admitted he missed his friend, someone to talk to, wasn't that what he was looking for? What difference did it make if it was a man or a woman? The guy seemed nice, and did great articles for the site. His intellectual level matched Cameron's, and he had the advantage of being able to drop the conversation whenever he wanted, and the other would never know who The Hypster was. He cracked his fingers and started typing.

The Hipster says: Don't worry, I'll live. Sorry.

.:Angel:. says: No problem.

The Hipster says: Has anyone ever told you your user name's kinda feminine?

.:Angel:. says: Yeah, you're not the first one getting mixed up. But I like this user name. It has sort of a sentimental value to me. I rather keep the name and take the flirting. I actually find it amusing.

The Hipster says: Hey, I wasn't flirting!

He thought before he continued writing.

The Hipster says: Ok, maybe I was, but I won't take back what I said; I really think you're good as a journalist.

.:Angel:. says: Wow! I think you're the first guy not to insult me.

Oh, if he knew how close he had been to do it… If Cameron wasn't so desperate for an interesting conversation…

The Hipster says: Well, there's a first time for everything. So, that means you were laughing at my expense, right?

.:Angel:. says: Hum… maybe a little, yes…

The Hipster says: Ok, I'm gonna ignore that. But, tell me, how do you get so much information for your articles?

It was 8 a.m. on a Sunday. Chris was sitting in front of the TV with his legs stretched on the couch, holding a steaming hot cup of coffee while staring at the screen, not really watching it. Snuggled at his feet, there was a huge black, furry dog being petted by Chris' feet. He was thinking about the recent events. It had only been five months since he had finally brought Damian to live with him. Five months ago, Damian had turned eighteen and finally gotten rid of his relatives.

Since Lily and Joseph had been murdered, Damian had no choice but to live with his aunt and uncle. They were the worst kind of people in the world. They abused Damian for the simple fact that he was famous and their son completely unknown. Envy, jealousy… The boy was raised surrounded by these feelings and he still managed to become an amazing man. It was impossible to know Damian and not love him; Chris couldn't understand how they could abuse him. But Damian put up with everything he went through without a complaint, since he was one. Seventeen years of an unbearable existence. Damian would never stop being a hero to anyone who truly knew his story.

Until Damian turned thirteen, Chris Colfer had been unfairly incarcerated, accused of being one of Murphy's men and a participant on the McGinty's murder. When he was finally able to prove his innocence and send the real criminal to jail on his place, he had to face the distrust of his godson. Damian, even as a thirteen year-old, was determined and furious. He had gone through a lot, and wasn't willing to suffer anymore by letting Chris on his life. But little by little, with the help of his childhood friend Darren Criss, Chris was able to break the boy's barriers and convince him he was innocent.

When Damian was fourteen, Chris invited him to come live with, and he immediately accepted the invitation. Since then, Chris attended hearing after hearing for the custody of his godson, but his background as a convict – even after being proved innocent – and his family criminal history were against him. Besides, he had never been able to prove Damian was abused on his aunt's home.

Before he actually met Damian, when he was in jail, Chris felt a lot of sympathy for the boy. He felt for him for becoming an orphan, for being alone in this world, for having to live with those people… After meeting him, Chris started to respect and admire him. He saw on the boy's character the best traits of his friend Joseph, improved by the combination with Lily's strong, sweet personality.

The worst and last hearing he faced was when Damian was about to turn seventeen, and after the custody request being denied again, they decided to give up and wait until Damian turned eighteen. Chris bought a modest house, the way Damian had told him he liked and let the boy pick everything he wanted, since the furniture to the color of the walls. He got settled and waited for the so anticipated birthday. When the day finally came, Chris threw a big birthday and welcome home party with Damian's real family: his childhood friends, all the Larsen, and Darren Criss, of course, who had become a teacher of Damian in college. Damian's gift was a four doors silver Gol, the latest being released.

It had only been five months, but it felt like forever. Damian made him think they had always lived together, like a family. The shelf where the TV stayed, right in front of the sofa, was filled with pictures of Damian, Damian with Chris, with Sam and Marissa, the Larsen, Snuffles, baby Damian and his parents and Damian alone.

The soft sound of the piano awoke Chris from his daydreams. The black dog raised his head and grumbled staring at him with his clear blue eyes, so similar to his owner's. Chris quickly finished his coffee and left the mug at the sofa's arm. He rubbed his face with both hands, trying to wake himself up and felt the unshaved beard. He ran his hands through his short hair. Damian must have already woken up. Chris smiled shaking his head; Damian was having trouble getting used to waking up late on weekends. His uncles made him wake up early every day to prepare their breakfast before they got up.

"Let's go Snuffles." Chris called picking up the mug again and getting up, stretching his body.

The dog barked, jumped off the couch, stretching exactly like his owner had and shaking his fluffy tail, followed him to the kitchen where Chris put his mug on the sink. He would clean up later; after all, it was Sunday! He grabbed another mug from the cabinet and put some coffee on it, before heading towards the hall. The first door on the right was the guest bathroom. Down the hall there were two doors, facing each other: the one on the left was the guest room, usually occupied by Darren, when he stayed until late and Chris refused to let him go home; the one on the right was the studio, a room almost as large as the living room, with a beautiful black piano, a shelf full of books, and some ottomans spread around the floor. At the end of the hallway, there were two more doors: the left one was Chris' room, where you could see the covers completely revolved in the bed and some clothes spread on the floor; the other one was Damian's room.

Snuffles stopped in front of the closed door, where the music came from, and waited patiently for Chris to reach him. Chris knocked on the door and waited:

"Come on in!" said a muffled voice.

Chris complied. The music became louder as he entered the room. It was a piano concert, from Mozart. The room was arranged exactly like Chris', but reversed, like you were looking in a reflection from a mirror. The difference was that Damian had his bed made, there were no clothes visible, and right next to the door there was a desk with a computer, where the boy was sitting.

"Good morning!" the boy greeted with a wide smile on his face. "How can anyone wake up this early and be in such a good mood?" Chris wondered.

Snuffles had gotten into the room as soon as the door opened, jumping in Damian's lap, almost knocking him down.

"Hey, Snuffles! Good morning to you too!"

"Morning!" Chris greeted him warmly, leaning against the door frame, and offering him the mug "Brought you coffee."

All his melancholy from moments before disappeared, being replaced by his usual cool and good-humored way.

"Thanks" Damian held the mug with one hand while scratching Snuffles' ear with the other. "Come on in Chris. Make yourself at home!"

He took a sip of his coffee and winked at Chris, who gave him a charming smile and got in, pulling a chair, turning it over, and sitting, resting his arms on the back.

"You never leave that computer, Damian."

Damian turned his chair to face him and pouted gracefully, laying the mug next to the mouse. Snuffles got off his lap and went to lie on the huge double bed.

"I thought you were still sleeping. Is the music too loud?"

"No! This music is beautiful, and I've been awake for a while."

"I've got an article to finish today. I wanted to get this done fast so I could really enjoy the rest of Sunday. I was supposed to finish it yesterday, but got distracted with the people on the chat room."

"You're taking this internship thing really seriously, aren't you?"

"I am. I found out I really like it, you know, and I'm even getting some recognition. You should read the comments I've been getting! People say I'm really good at writing."

"I'm sure you are. It's in your blood, like volleyball. Your father would be really proud of you. But doesn't it bother you, not being able to identify yourself?"

"No, it doesn't actually. It's even better they don't know I'm the one who's writing. People always expect so much of me; it's a lot of pressure. Everyone expects me to be perfect in everything I do, because my parents were. This way I feel free to be myself, without charges, without being afraid to do things wrong…"

"Still, you've only done things right."

Damian smiled embarrassed and hid it taking another sip of his coffee.

"In that you're completely different from your father. He would have loved to get the credits publicly." Chris sighed before continuing. "But I think you should leave that to later. Why don't you go take a walk, or ride a bike? Call Sam and Marissa to go take a walk, I don't know, just get off that computer Damian. Who are you hiding from?"

Damian bit his lip and stared at his hands. He thought about protesting, but all of a sudden, those words seemed really wise.

"I don't know Chris."

"Well I do. You're hiding from Sam and 'Rissa, right? You're feeling like an intruder, a third wheel, am I right?"

"You are. That's exactly how I feel. For so long I was hoping they would get together, and when it finally happens I feel left out. I'm so selfish!"

Chris gave an understanding smile and raised his godson's face to look directly at those beautiful sapphires.

"No, you're not selfish. You just need to get used to this. I know exactly how you feel, because I went through the same thing. I thought I'd lost my best friend when Joseph finally got to date Lily. I blamed her, thought she had stole him from us and that our friendship would never be the same. But, you know, instead of losing a friend, I ended up gaining one. I had to learn to share Joseph with her, but ended up accepting it. He was so happy it was impossible not to accept their relationship."

"Yes, but you had Darren."

"Yeah, that's true. I had Darren to tell me everything I'm about to tell you now: you need to learn to live with this situation. They're your friends no matter what. They wouldn't like you to drive yourself away from them. Of course they're going to need more privacy; you have to make a lot of noise when you get near them, in order to avoid some awkward situations." Damian laughed at the joke. "Believe me that kind of thing happens. Maybe you should get a girlfriend too. Then you could do double dates, and you wouldn't feel left out. That didn't work with me, because I just couldn't stay with the same girl for more than a few days. I believe my personal record was a week." Damian smiled again while Chris scratched his chin. "But who knows? It may work for you."

It was Damian's turn to sigh.

"I don't know Chris. Since Hanna started dating Colin I think I lost hope of finding a nice girl like her."

Chris twisted his upper lip on a typical expression of disdain.

"I may not be the right person to tell you this, but you will find someone. You just have to get your butt out of that chair and go live your life. You're so young Damian, you have to go out, enjoy yourself, have fun. Once you're as old as me, you can't."

Damian raised an eyebrow.

"You're right, you're really not the right person to be telling me this. You're not old, but you seem like it when you say things like that. When was the last time you went out and had some fun, huh? "

Chris grimace like a teenager avoiding a lecture from his father.

"Oh, there you go again…"

"When, Chris?"

"Ok, I haven't went out since I was arrested, happy now, mom?"

"No, I'm disappointed. You want me to feel like a burden in your life too? Since you got in your head you wanted to bring me to live with you, it's like you forgot how to live. I'm here now, aren't I? But if you think I'm slowing you down, I can go away…"

"Don't even joke about that." Chris said, strangely serious. "I don't go out because I don't feel like it. My partying time has passed. Joseph is gone."

"You still have Darren."

"Darren was never the type to go out." He said with a frown. "He only thinks about work and work… me and Joseph always had to drag him to the clubs, and in the end we had to put up with him pouting all night."

"Then maybe you have to drag him to the clubs again. I can't believe you once were the horror of teachers and janitors!"

Chris snorted, trying to pretend those words didn't get him, but the truth was he was ashamed of how true they were.

"So, here's what we're gonna do" Damian suggested. "If you promise you'll have more fun, I promise I'll do the same. I'll a give a break to the computer and try to get out more, make some new friends, even look for a girlfriend. So, what do you say?"

The music had stopped and there was nothing but silence as Chris opened and closed his mouth several times.

"Damian, it's not as simple as you think…"

However, Chris was interrupted from what he was saying by the sound of the bell ringing. Snuffles barked and ran to the door, while Chris sighed in relief.

"I… I'll go get the door."

Damian gave him a look that clearly stated "This conversation isn't over, mister!" The bell rang again, like the person who was ringing it was desperate, and Chris hurried out of the room, frowning. Snuffles barked and shook his tail to the closed door, which could only mean the visit was known and really cared for. Chris unlocked the door and threw it open, and in the next second, someone – who was leaning on the door – fell in his arms.

"Darren!" Chris held firmly the man with black curly hair that reached his shoulders, helping him to regain balance. "Darren, what happened?"

Instead of answering, the man grabbed his throat and desperately tried to breath. Chris started panicking. Damian got off his room running when he heard his godfather's scream and stopped next to him.

"Damian, fast, go get the inhaler from the third door on the kitchen cabinet."

Damian ran to the kitchen while Chris closed the door and dragged Darren to the sofa, sitting next to him. Snuffles got up resting his face on the man's knees, eyes wide open.

"Here!" Damian gave the inhaler to Darren, who immediately put it in his mouth and pressed, holding his breath for a moment and then exhaling.

Darren tried to breath with difficulty and repeated the operation, closing his eyes and relaxing on his seat. Chris and Damian waited expectantly for Darren to stabilize his breathing. He opened his eyes, with a tired expression on his pleasant face. His hazel eyes gave him a fragile appearance, and in that moment, scared too.

"What happened?" Chris asked again.

"Oh, I almost ran over a cyclist." He shrieked. "The kid came out of nowhere; all of a sudden he was in front of me, crossing the street without looking both ways! I don't even know how I managed to stop the car in time, and I still had to listen to the kid yelling at me!"

Darren put the inhaler in his mouth and pressed it again.

"There, there, it's over now" Chris rubbed the man's arm affectionately in a slightly protective way. "Nothing happened; you have nothing to worry about."

"It was just a scare" Damian comforted him sitting on the chair next to them calling Snuffles by tapping his ties, to which the dog responded instantly.

"Why does this kind of things always happen to me, why?" Darren lamented, looking tired. "I was so desperate I didn't even parked the car right. And I couldn't find my inhaler. It must have fallen on the ground when I hit the breaks. Is this one mine too?"

He examined the inhaler he had on his hands.

"You must have forgotten it here and I kept it, but I always forget to give it back."

"Oh, I was never so happy you're such a scatterbrain." he joked with a small smile on his face that indicated he was feeling better.

"Hey! I am not a scatterbrain!" Chris pretended being angry throwing a pillow at Darren' stomach, which caused him to expel the air from his lungs. "Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"Ok, ok, I was just kidding."

Damian and Chris laughed, causing Darren to do the same.

"I can go park your car if you want me to, Darren." Damian offered.

"NO! It's a new car!" Chris laughed and Damian pretended to me mad. "Just kidding, but I actually have to go now. I wasn't supposed to come here and I'm already late!"

Darren tried to get up but Chris held him down.

"No sir, you're not going anywhere like this! What is this? You come here almost suffocating to death, we help you with all our good will, and you just blow us off like this?"

Darren sighed.

"I appreciate the help, but I really have to go. I have a date with Grant at nine and…"

"What!" Chris exploded. "You have a date with Gustin?" Chris grabbed the car keys from his friend's hand and passed him to Damian. "Damian, go park that car right now, he's not leaving anytime soon."

Darren rolled his eyes and buried his face on his hands. Damian pushed Snuffles away from his lap and ran out before the fight began.

"Chris, maybe I didn't express myself right" Darren started with all the calm and patience of the world. "It's not a date, it's a meeting. Statistic and Math are very close subjects and we were planning…"

"Don't even start, Darren. Where were you planning to 'meet'?"

"Well, I was going to his place…"

Chris laughed sarcastically.

"Darren, you're so naïve. That slutpig's no good. He could very well kill you and hide your dead body in the fridge…"

"Don't you start, Chris!" Darren lost his patience.

"Why not? He was one of Murphy's men!" Chris shouted.

"He was a police informer!"

"That could very well be faking so he wouldn't get arrested!"

"He has proven to be sorry for what he did!" the other released a sound of disbelieve. "Stop picking on him! You've passed that phase of childish rivalries, we're all men now, so why don't you grow up?"

He pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes.

"And Gustin is an example of maturity is that right? He doesn't miss a chance to humiliate Damian, to provoke me and on top of that, he acts all nice to you! And you, as always, fall for it!"

"Chris, I can't believe I'm having this discussion with you again!" Darren lowered his tone again and looked slightly sad. "I'm trying to get passed all those quarrels, ok? I know he's not fair to Damian and that you'll never get passed the McGinty and Colfer matters, and honestly, I'm not worried if he's a jerk or not. I'm just doing my job, just being professional, can't you understand that?"

"And being professional is going to his place on a Sunday morning?"

Darren buried his face on his hands again and run them through his hair.

"Alright Chris, I'm not going to his place today or never. Next time I'll go to the university early so we can discuss the program contents."

Chris straightened up on his sit again and breathed a little, running his eyes through the living room.

"I'm sorry. You know I don't think straight when we're talking about that… that…" he said a few curse word to which Darren wrinkled his nose to. "But I was worried about you! When I saw you almost passing out without being able to breathe, I almost had an heart attack! I… I can't lose you too, Darren…"

Darren put his arm around his friend solitarily.

"You won't get rid of me that easy." they looked at each other smiling and that's how Damian found them when he came back in.

"Wow! What a progress, huh? This time you didn't take that long and you didn't even break anything!" he mocked.

"What?" Chris asked with false disdain. "I told you that glass was an accident. Would you accept a coffee?"

Darren and Damian exchanged amused look before starting to laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

N/A: New chapter, new character, more Damian, more Cameron. I hope that you guys like it! Love every single one of your reviews and please send me more. They're my motivation to continue this 'cause it's how I know that someone's reading and liking this story! =) Thank you, Helen McMitchell, for everything!

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

The Problem

Finally, Monday arrived. Cameron couldn't wait to get out of his house. His lip looked normal again, just a little redder than usual. His eye, however, was a disgrace. Actually it was just a little reddish, but the effect of that on his pale skin was awfully noticeable. Before going out, Cameron peeked out of his bedroom door to verify that the day was promising to be sunny, thank God. He put on his sunglasses, grabbed his backpack and car keys and went out.

Fortunately, he didn't have classes along with the Systems of Information class that day. Cameron sat on one of the first desks – how embarrassing! – on the corner and took his glasses off when the Philosophy teacher arrived. He arranged his hair so they would cover his eye and growled to anyone who tried to get his attention. He was highly feared and respected in his class, so he didn't get teased or bothered by them. Except for Lindsay, who insisted in sitting next to him, glancing at him and complaining about being ignored all weekend. Damn McGinty!

Cameron was hoping that his father would be a couple of days late and was relieved when he didn't find him home at lunch time. He took a shower and put on a blue shirt, grey pants and a tie, completing a colorful, but discrete look. His father would have liked him to have his hair impeccably combed, but with some luck he wouldn't even see his father that day.

Getting in the company building, he went straight to his office.

"Good afternoon, Nikki." He greeted his secretary when he passed by her in the anteroom.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Mitchell." Nikki Anders was really pretty, even with her thirty seven years and two kids. She was tall and slim, had a pleasant voice and a nice smile.

Cameron was hoping his secretary would be a naïve eighteen year old girl with a provocative cleavage and a tiny skirt and was disappointed when he was introduced to Nikki, but she had turned out to be a great person, mature and captivating. Cameron had formed a nice friendship with her, and actually talked a lot more freely with her than with his own mother.

He got in his office, put his briefcase on the desk and let himself fall on the chair. The room was large and comfortable. There was a big desk on the centre – organized, thanks to Nikki– with a few patted swivel chairs; a side door that lead to the bathroom, some plants, in an attempt from Nikki to decorate his office; a huge see-through glass window that had a view of thousands of buildings and cars; on the walls there were two paintings, one was a beautiful sight of a blue sky and green grass and the other was in blue tones, without a clear picture; there was also a red couch and chair on the wall opposite to the bathroom. He used them in his relaxation times – naps.

"I hate Mondays." He grumbled to the office ceiling.

The phone rang and he answered it immediately.

"Mitchell."

"Mr. Mitchell, may I come in?" Nikki's soft voice asked delicately.

"Alright." Cameron hung up the phone and opened his briefcase grabbing some reports he hadn't analyzed yet. There were two knocks on the door before it opened.

"Excuse me." Nikki's high heels made a muffled sound on the carpet while she closed the door behind her and walked to Cameron, handing him several papers. "Mr. Mitchell left these separate for me to deliver to you today. He said they're urgent. Tomorrow there will be a meeting with the staff…" While accepting the papers, Cameron had moved his hair from his eye, exposing his purple eye. "What happened, Cameron?"

"What?"

"What happened to your eye?"

Cameron chuckled and put his hair behind his ear, exposing his entire face.

"I got in trouble in college. What else could it be?"

"Oh, Cameron…" Nikki put her hands on his hips and frowned at him. "What did McGinty do this time?"

Cameron half-smiled sarcastically and gestured her to sit down.

"He won Saturday's game, that's what he did. My father will skin me alive, this purple eye is nothing compared to the red marks I'll have all over my magnificent skinny body."

Nikki laughed at the exaggerate, arrogant performance.

"You're laughing, aren't you? But it's not funny at all, Nikki. I had to win this game for my team, do you understand? It was my first game, I had to start by kicking ass, but instead I got my ass kicked. I lost my temper and insulted those filthy little friends of him. I don't think I've ever seen him so angry. I did punch him in the nose, though!"

Nikki shook her head.

"There are things a lot more important than games, Cameron. You shouldn't care so much about that."

"But it's like he does it on purpose! Actually, I know he does it on purpose. He takes everything from me, Nikki! He takes my glory, my acknowledgement … he drives me crazy. I can't stand that dawn Irish. I hate him!" Cameron had gotten up from his chair and started walking back and forth, like a tiger on a cage.

"Calm down, Cameron!" Nikki tried to reason with him, but the boy's eyes were bright with anger and his lips were just thin lines.

"Calm? I wish I could be calm when the matter is him, but no! I can't! I work hard to please my father in everything, you know, every little detail. I got in college in the course he chose for me; I get excellent grades so he'll be proud of me; I do my best in every job he gives me; I'm participative in meetings to impress our allies, collaborators and competitors; I'm polite with whom deserves my respect, I always look presentable, I'm cold and superior, like a true Mitchell should be. But when that ridiculous kid gets in my way I throw it all away, I embarrass my father; I lower myself to his level. The perfect McGinty, the hurting orphan and fighter, the pride of everyone! And what does he do for that? Absolutely nothing! He gets the credit for his moron parents while I give everything I've got trying to impress my father!"

"Cameron?" Nikki called delicately, making the boy stop and bury his face in his hands.

"You see? Just talking about him makes me look like a jealous, cranky child!"

Cameron sat on his chair taking a long breath, forcing his emotions from his posture.

"What do I do?" He asked Nikki as if they were talking about business.

"See, Cameron, I think you're obsessed with this boy." Cameron frowned, but didn't say a word. "You created this pejorative view of him on your subconscious, since the moment you met him. You let yourself take by the press, by what you hear of him, but a lot of those things are distorted from being passed from mouth to mouth. People are a lot more than the articles that quote their names, than the stories we hear of them, people are complex, full of repressed feelings, secrets and a lot more details than we can know by just being a bystander. It'd be foolish of me to advise you to ignore him, because I know that's impossible for you, so I'm going to advise you to do the exact opposite: investigate him. You have the thirst to know what's going on in his life, to discover his secrets, to unravel his mystery, so you won't rest while you don't quench that thirst. Try to get to know him, watch him, but be open to a new conception of him, be impartial, forget all you know or think you know about him and see him with other eyes."

"Nikki" Cameron said with a smirk on his face "if you're suggesting me to become friends with him, let me just tell you…"

"No, Cameron, that's not what I'm saying. I'm telling you to watch him, investigate him…"

"Spy on him?"

"If you'd rather call it that… my point is, you should look for an actual reason of your aversion to him, because… Cameron, you know I've always been honest with you, don't you…"

"I know, Nikki, I'm very grateful for that, now spill it out!" he said impatient.

"I'm not a psychologist, but you know I've always been interested in reading those kinds of books. In my opinion, all that hate you have for him had a childish reason: the rejection you suffered when you were eleven years old." Cameron made an outraged sound, but didn't stop her. "Because of that, either you find a real reason to hate him, or you convince yourself that he's nothing like you imagine he is."

Cameron opened his mouth several time to protest, but ended up snorting and resting his head on one of his hands.

"You know, Nikki, maybe you're right. I said _maybe_!" Nikki held back a smile at the almost-acceptance of the boy. "And, because you put ideas in my head, I am now obligated to prove to you that he's the idiotic moron I think he is."

"Great! I'm looking forward to that! Now I'll leave you alone with your forms because the phone's ringing like crazy!"

Nikki got up and walked to the door, but before she got out Cameron called her.

"Err… Nikki…"

"Yes?"

"Err…" Cameron twitched his nose. "Thanks."

"My pleasure, Mr. Mitchell, excuse me." She said smiling before leaving the room.

Cameron stared at the door for a while, lost in his thoughts, before finally turning his computer on, put some music to play and turn his attention to the considerable pile of reports.

Around five o'clock, Cameron had his vision blurred and was seeing tiny letters wherever he looked. His head hurt and he couldn't think straight. He rubbed his eyes and put the last report on the messy pile next to him. He stretched himself on the chair, almost sliding under the desk, yawned, got up stretching himself again and walked to the door.

"Is there any coffee left, Nikki?"

"Yes, I just made some."

Cameron walked to the coffeemaker and poured himself a small cup.

"Are you finished with the reports?" Nikki asked, even knowing he only left the office when he was finished, which usually happened around that time.

"Yes. If you want you can take them to my father's office now."

At that moment, the phone rang doubly, meaning it was an internal call from the company.

"Anders, how can I help you? Oh, alright Emily, I'll give him the message. You're welcome, goodbye." She put the phone down and looked at Cameron, who was drinking a second cup of coffee. "Mr. Mitchell's here, he asked me to call you."

Cameron said a curse word – which Nikki pretended not to hear – and tried to get his hair to cover his purple eye.

"Is it good like this, Nikki?"

"Do you really think he won't notice?"

"No, but it's worth the shot, right?" He got in his office hastily and grabbed the reports from the table, leaving right away. "I'm taking these, ok?"

"Alright. Good luck."

Cameron left from the anteroom to the corridor, heading to the next room, with an anteroom similar to the one he'd just left, with the exception of the latina girl with straight black hair, childish face, provocative cleavage and tight mini-skirt.

"Hello, Mr. Mitchell. Mr. Mitchell's waiting for you." Emily said with a squeaky, cloying voice.

"Thank you, Vasquez." Cameron knocked on the door quickly and opened it.

Adam Mitchell's office was different from his own: the desk was considerably bigger and the space seemed broader without the plants and couches. The window was covered by curtains, giving the room a dark ambient and making it necessary to turn on the lights. No plant could survive there. Adam' chair was enormous – which explained why armchairs were unnecessary – and the walls were covered by certificates and prizes, with a special shelf for trophies.

Sitting elegantly on his chair, turned to the computer's flat screen, was Adam Mitchell. His features were similar to Cameron's: pale skin, pointy face, thin nose and lips. However, his traits were made more marking by his long hair – contradicting the common image of a respectable businessman. Adam had tried to convince Cameron to let his hair grow too, but he'd refused. He already looked enough like his father; he didn't want to be a cheap knockoff. He admired Adam more than anyone, but he wanted to be acknowledged as Cameron Mitchell, not just Adam Mitchell's son.

"Hello, Cameron." The man greeted politely, turning to face him.

Cameron stopped himself from moving his bangs from his eyes. His head was pounding and he felt exposed to his father's gaze, but answered in the polite tone his father had used.

"Hello, Adam. I finished the reports you asked me to do. Was that why you called me?"

"Sit down, Cameron." The man said pointing the chair and analyzing him.

Cameron felt his hands starting to sweat from anxiousness. His father liked him to show interest in business, so…

"How was the trip?" he asked.

"Productive. Nothing I wasn't expecting. So, what do you say about those reports?"

"Could be better. Not all of them, obviously, but some teams really aren't producing. I think they're getting accommodated. Besides, we got complains from two clients about fails in the security of systems. But I already have some proposals for tomorrow's meeting. Would you prefer me to show you my ideas now, or…"

"That won't be necessary. I trust your capacities. It's better that you expose all of them at once tomorrow. But, changing the subject how was the game?"

"What game?" He played dumb, even knowing how much that irritated his father.

"What game, Cameron?" Adam asked with another icy look.

"Oh, yeah… The volleyball game…" Cameron lowered his eyes to a little white spot on his fingernail. "Well, we…we lost."

A heavy silence fell upon them.

"I see." Adam finally said, but Cameron still thought it was too risky to look up again. "Why, Cameron? No, wait, let me guess: McGinty?"

Cameron gritted his teeth in response. His nostrils dilated and his lips turned into thin lines.

"How can you handle it, Cameron? How can you let yourself be humiliated like that by that kid?"

"That's just the problem, dad." Cameron said, still not facing him. "I can't handle it anymore. If it was just up to me, I would have done anything to win, but I can't play for the whole team!"

"Cameron, look at me." Cameron raised his head to look into those ice pools. "Who do you think you're fooling with the hair in your eyes, hum?"

Cameron twitched his upper lip and put his hair behind his ear.

"What is that?"

"It's the proof that I didn't just accept defeat."

"Oh, so you weren't happy about losing and you still got beat up?" the man said in a dangerously low tone. "But tell me, did you at least leave him in a worst state than you?"

"I hit his nose" Cameron said indignant. Ok, McGinty seemed much better than him, but at least he didn't get out completely unharmed.

"Did it break?"

Cameron raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know. I know it was bleeding a lot and…"

"Did you break his nose?" Adam insisted with his teeth clenched.

"Fine, I don't think it broke, but just because I didn't have enough time, ok?"

Adam gave a long disappointed sigh, leaning to his chair. He looked at him with clear disapproval and deception.

"Go to your office." He ordered.

"Yes sir." Cameron answered as coldly as he could and left without looking back. He bumped into Emily Vasquez, knocking a few papers, but didn't stop to apologize or admire her cleavage while she bent to pick them up. Just by the look on his face, Nikki didn't dare to say anything.

He banged the door behind him and took a deep breath before sitting in front of the computer. He needed to distract himself for a while, there was still half an hour left before he could go home, and his head felt like it was exploding. While he got online and logged in the college's website, Cameron grabbed his phone and dialed Nikki's extension.

"Anders, how can I help you?"

"Do you have an aspirin, Nikki?"

"Yes, I do, I'll bring it to you right away, sir."

Cameron hung up the phone and went straight to the Technological Innovations page, where a new article awaited him. On another window he typed his username – The Hipster– and password to get in the chat page. He ran his eyes through the people who were online, but he didn't need to keep looking. As he accepted the aspirin and glass of water Nikki had brought him, blue letters popped on the screen.

**.:Angel:. says: **Hi!

**The Hipster says: **Hey. Looks like someone got sloppy yesterday, hum?

Cameron had gotten in the site on Sunday on the exact time he usually updated his page, but there was no new article. He had waited for at least two hours, but no update, or getting in the chat.

**.:Angel:. says: **Yeah, there's a first for everything…

**The Hipster says: **Something came up?

**.:Angel:. says: **Yes, actually, my godfather kind of grounded me yesterday. He forbade me to turn the computer on all day. Have you read the article yet?

Cameron's eyes tapped into the word "godfather", but he dismissed it. His brain didn't fully process the meaning of that word, as it was focusing on other things at that moment.

**The Hipster says: **No, not really. If you wait a few minutes I can tell you what I thought, ok?

**.:Angel:. says: **Bad day?

**The Hipster says: **Awful, actually.

**.:Angel:. says: **Ok, I'll wait for you to read it then.

Cameron went to the other window and read about ways to reinforce the safety of corporate systems.

**The Hipster says: **Wow! Very interesting. There are some tips I really had no idea of. Is it all proved, I mean, does it really work?

**.:Angel:. says: **Well I tested some of them myself with the help of one of the college's teachers this afternoon. I just published the article after testing and apparently it worked.

Cameron was getting more and more impressed with the guy. How could an aspiring journalist be so informed in technology that he tested his research himself? Alright he should have plenty of knowledge on the subject so he could write about it, but that was too much.

**The Hipster says: **Man, that's going to be very useful on tomorrow's meeting! I'll suggest some of the tests that are on final stage…

They kept talking until 6 a.m., when they said goodbye and combined to try to talk more the next day. Cameron said goodbye to Nikki and came back home felling a little lighter, with no headache and with the memory of a conversation he felt was worth having.

~ ~

Damian got home around 6.30 and found the door locked. He searched through his backpack for his keys and found a note in the fridge.

_Dear Damian,_

_Snuffles was bored, so I decided to take him for a walk. You know, walking in the park, chasing pidgins, marking territory on trees…_

_I made chocolate cake, in case you're hungry._

_I'm thinking we should have pizza tonight, what do you think?_

_We won't be gone for long, so don't try to throw a party while we're out, ok?_

_Later,_

_Chris._

_P.S. Snuffles wanted to sign the note too._

There was an arrow indicating that he should look the back of the note. An animalistic print was stamped with what seemed to be chocolate.

Damian laughed and opened the refrigerator, finding a sloppy chocolate fudge cake, just the way he liked it. Next to it was slice of the cake with a plaque improvised with a piece of card and a toothpick with a colorful "Damian" written on it. The smiling boy grabbed his special slice, a little fork and went to his room eating cake.

After a comforting bath, Damian put on o pair of shorts and a baggy shirt and stared at the computer for some seconds, unconsciously running his hand through his hair while fighting an inner battle. Ultimately he decided to turn his back on the machine and walked – barefoot – to the studio. As soon as he sat in front of the piano he heard his phone ringing. He ran to the bathroom and took it out of the pocket of the pants he had put on to wash.

"Hey, Sam!"

"Damian! Were you with a tummy ache?" his best friend's voice asked.

Damian laughed out loud while he went back to the studio.

"No, it just took me a while to find my cell."

"Ah, of course. Don't be ashamed of tummy aches, man. It's perfectly normal. Everybody has…"

Damian heard a slapping noise – probably a slap from Marissa, as he heard her mumbling a disapproving "_Sam!_".

"Anyway, Marissa and I were thinking about renting a movie, you want to watch it with us?"

"Alright, but wouldn't you rather…"

"Nice, we'll be there in ten minutes, ok?"

"Ok!" said Damian laughing of another indignant "_Sam!_".

As he hanged up he heard the studio door opening and Snuffles' exited barking. Moments after the dog got in the studio followed by Chris, who had finally shaved, leaving only an elegant goatee. Both man and dog were panting, sweating, disheveled and had their tongues out.

"What's up, Damian? Did you read our note?"

"I did. The cake's delicious."

Chris made a point of hugging him, but Damian shrank back against the piano bench.

"What? I smell so good! Why are you avoiding me, Damian?"

Damian grimaced and covered his nose.

"Chris, Sam and 'Rissa are coming over to watch a movie, ok?"

"Which one?"

"I don't know, they're going to chose it."

Chris lowered himself hugging Snuffles and turned the dog's head so they both were facing him with lost puppy faces.

"Can we watch too?"

Damian pouted.

"If you behave…"

"Hear that, Snuffles? Be quiet, ok?"

Snuffles barked in response.

"Are they coming right now?" Chris asked.

"Well, if they already picked the movie, yes, but this being Sam and Marissa, they won't be here for at least half an hour."

"Uff! Then I'll invite Darren too. No, better yet! Will you lend me your car so I can pick him up?"

"And why not take your motorcycle?" Damian asked jealous.

"Because if I go there with my motorcycle he'll refuse to come with me with the _lame _excuse that I don't respect the speed limit. Can you imagine, Damian?" he said indignant. "Saying that _I _speed too much? What a slander!"

Damian thought it would be better to stay quiet. He could imagine his disheveled hair if he ever dared to go on a motorcycle ride with his godfather… not to mention the risky overtaking, total disregard for traffic signs, etc, etc."

"Ok, I'll lend it to you. But only if you take a shower first, you stink!"

"Did you hear that, Nuff? You stink!" Chris banged his foot and got out chasing the dog through the hall to his room.

"_And he says he's old, humpft!" _Damian thought shaking his head, turning his attention back to the piano. He studied until Sam and Marissa came – forty minutes later. The three went to the kitchen to make popcorn. Chris came right after that, with a pouty Darren, mumbling about being dragged from home at a Monday night! His bad mood didn't last long though, as minutes later they were all laughing at the movie "White Chicks", eating popcorn and drinking soda. Marissa and Darren blushed in some parts of the film, but the others pretended not to notice so they wouldn't make them even more embarrassed. After the movie Chris ordered pizza – ignoring Darren reprehensions about eating healthy – and they all had chocolate cake for desert.

Damian went to bed with a persistent smile on his face. It had been a while since he had had so much fun with his best friends! Chris was actually right, and that was scary: getting wise advice from Chris Colfer? Maybe Darren' efforts were finally starting to take effect. And speaking about those two duffos, Damian could imagine the size of Chris' smile in that moment, lying in his room, remembering all the laughs and jokes. He had practically forced Darren to spend the night with them, refusing to take him home and hiding the car keys so Damian couldn't drive him. Besides, he growled at Marissa when she opened her mouth, possibly to offer him a ride.

Damian tucked himself in a corner of the immense king bed and fell asleep smiling.


	4. Note

Here's the thing, guys!

I really love this story! I really (and still) love Dameron (but lately, I'm thinking I'm the only one)! I really like to adapt this fanfic!

But the lack of interest in this made me really sad. It's like if I was doing this to nobody! I really need support because this it's not an easy thing to do, you know, try to adapting one thing in a language that it's not yours!

So, I need to know if I still have readers because if I haven't, I don't want to continue this anymore, what would be a shame because this story is really amazing and beautiful and would be an incredible Dameron!

So, chapter 4 is already with my beta and chapter 5 is ready to be sent to her! But I'm asking you...should I continue this? Please, answer this, your opinion matters to me. I don't want a million reviews (this would be nice though! kkkk) I just want to know that people are still supporting me and enjoying this!

If you don't want to leave a review, my e-mail is: ly_1910 .br I'll be waiting for your answers!

:)

P.S.: Sorry for eventual mistakes!


	5. Chapter 4

N/A 1: Thanks to the amazing help that Raven-of-the-forests gave me, I could make some changes in this chapter! I corrected the mistakes and I hope that you guys like it! So thank you again, Raven! You're awesome!

I deleted the other chapter and I don't know if I lost my reviews because of that, I hope not! The "N/A 2" is the one that I wrote for the other chapter!

N/A 2: **Hey guys, read this note before read the chapter**, it's important! I don't know where my beta is. She didn't answer my e-mail or my messages and I don't know what happened. So, I don't want to make you guys wait anymore, so I'll post the chapter without her corrections! There will be mistakes here, so I'm already apologizing.

I want to ask two favors for you: if you see big grammatical mistakes, please, let me know, I'll fix them asap! The other favor is: someone wants to beta chapter 5 for me until my beta shows up? It's ready yet! So let me know if anyone it's interested in that!

Hellen: if you read this, talk to me, ok?

Oh, and I posted another story today. It's Dameron too, check it out if you want! =)

CHAPTER FOUR

Spying

Cameron woke up in a bad mood, he hated wake up early. He flung the pillow against the cell, which persisted in whistling. He had gone to bed early the previous night, about eleven o'clock, but it doesn't mean that he would be okay with get up at half past six. He staggered to the bathroom where he washed his face and was able to analyze the fine reddish mark around one eye. If you looked closely you could still see it, but it wasn't that bad anymore.

He brushed his teeth, showered and dressed in jeans and black T-shirt V-neck and a cardigan on top, all very expensive. He was one of the few guys in college who could have this style and be considered stylish, and have the girls in his feet.

His cell phone beeped and he checked. It had five unread messages for Lindsay and another one had just arrived. He ignored it once more. He took the car keys and left. His mother waved goodbye as he walked through the dining room. She doesn't waste time trying to convince the child to eat breakfast, because she knew that he wouldn't.

The weather was cloudy and started drizzling so Cameron arrived in the classroom a little late. The immense class with an average of seventy seats was almost completely full. Once he set foot in the doorway, he saw Lindsay, Newell and Fernandez waving and pointing to an empty seat in the middle of them. "Pathetic," Cameron thought rolling his eyes. Then his eyes fell on brown hair and blue eyes. The math class was combined with the classes of Information Systems and Foreign Trade, which indicated that the Golden Trio was brought together talking and laughing foolishly.

"Pathetic," he thought again. There was an empty seat two seats behind McGinty and he remembered Nikki's advice: "Investigate him". Before he could think of something else, someone cleared his throat behind him, making him turn around.

- Mr. Mitchell, could you excuse me, if isn't too much trouble? - A tall man, about thirty-eight, with dark hair perfectly arranged and green eyes stared at him.

Thomas Grant Gustin was his godfather, but insisted on formalities when they were in public. For Cameron there were no problems regarding that, as long as he sent great gifts for Christmas and his birthday ...

- Excuse me, Professor - Cameron finally forced to enter the room and his feet carried him to the empty seat that was spotted a few seconds. He could hear the cry of frustration from Lindsay.

The class was silent so Grant came in and everyone started to withdraw their materials from backpacks.

- Keep your materials - ordered the teacher instead of the polite "good morning". - I only want pencil and eraser on the table, you have a surprise test. Do I need to say more? - Added maliciously causing nervous reactions among students, giving a sarcastic smile.

Cameron, however, wasn't shaken. He always had facility in mathematics. He saw Larsen, who sat beside McGinty, look to whisper something to him and listened.

- Man, I'm screwed - lamented the dreadlock guy. - I didn't understand anything of the last class! I was hoping that you would explain it to me today!

- Hey! - Von Bleicken was indignant. - I already explained it to you and you guarantied me that you understood, Sam!

- I had more interesting things to watch as your eyes, your hair, your mouth ...

Cameron rolled his eyes to Von Bleicken who was trying to look serious and control the blushing at the same time.

- I can pass the answers to you, Sam - Cameron's eyes widened when he heard the Holy McGinty promising cheat for his friend, who gave a relieved smile, but Von Bleicken chimed in again:

- No, Damian! Gustin hates you and if he saw you doing it wouldn't be good!

- But what about Sam, 'Rissa?

- Yeah! What about me? - Larsen questioned making Cameron drop a cynical chuckle.

Von Bleicken had the same reaction as him. The teacher got closer and they cast wary glances to the man.

- Okay, I'll do this for you, Sam - surrendered to the girl. - But if we are caught up I swear I will break up with you!

Larsen stood up enough to pop a kiss on his girlfriend's cheek, who was sitting right in front. Cameron pretended to be stricken by retching.

- Damian – Samuel called. - You want to go home for dinner tonight? Mom will do chicken fingers and asked me to call you and Chris.

- Um, I'm sorry Sam. I can't, I have volleyball training today at half past seven….

"Good, McGinty," thought Cameron "Any excuse is valid to escape a family dinner at the touch of rabbits. It must be terrifying."

- Oh, okay then ... - he tried not to show his disappointment.

- Finished talking? - Asked the teacher with a venomously voice – Can I give the test to you, or will I have to give your grades before you even do?

- No, sir - Larsen murmured, half scared, half defiant.

Grant took one last look of deep dislike to the three - Fancy uniquely addressed in the McGinty - and continued to distribute the papers. Cameron focused on his exame, while staying aware of the three ahead. A few minutes before he finished his calculations, he noticed a leaf of paper being passed quietly to Larsen's desk.

Cameron was one of the first to deliver the test and left the room towards the upper floor, where he would have the next class, notions of law. As he walked he remembered McGinty offering to cheat in a test to a friend. He never imagined that he would have done something like that. Maybe Nikki was right, maybe he still had much to learn about the boy, and could take much advantage to knowing his enemy. He remembered also that he would have volleyball practice tonight. The Administration team wouldn't have to practice anytime soon because they had lost. They should leave the court available for the winning teams, who would have a game the following month. But Cameron thought tonight would be a great opportunity to start his observation. He had a new object of study from now on and his name was Damian McGinty.

~ ~ dameron ~ ~

Cameron arrived in the waiting room with a satisfied smile on his face. He stopped in front of Nikki staring arrogantly into her eyes waiting for her to ask.

- So how was the meeting?

- Not bad - he said. - My ideas were applauded and I was allowed to do a project test with one of the teams. If the results are satisfactory, and I'm sure they will be, the project will be adopted for all programming teams. Now, this is not a surprise, isn't it? We both knew that I would be recognized. I was perfect!

- This is great, congratulations! - Nikki smiled maternally.

He smiled, winked at her and walked pompously to his office.

- Oh, I don't want to be bothered by today, ok? – he added before closing the door.

He walked to his desk and turned on the computer.

The Hipster says: Good afternoon, Angel!

.: Angel:. says: Wow what an excitement! Good afternoon to you too!

The Hipster says: Dude, I have so much to thank you for your last article. Your ideas were well received in today's meeting with employees. But, sorry about that, I got all the credit...

He had almost written that he had managed to impress his father, but thought he would look like a loser.

.: Angel:. says: Oh, great! Don't worry about the credits. I'm happy just knowing that my research is useful. Then, the results were positive?

The Hipster says: Actually I have to test it before the methods are actually built, but I'm sure everything will be fine. If you say you had tested, I'm confident.

.: Angel:. says: Thanks, man. But don't trust in me too much, ok? You have a specialized team; I'm just a curious student.

Just a curious student! Cameron had to recognize that his modesty didn't seem fake. Does he even exist? Wasn't he a product of his imagination desperate for new friends?

The Hipster says: Have you started your research for your next article?

.: Angel:. says: I'm trying. I started looking just now...

The Hipster says: What happen yesterday? I didn't see you online…

Cameron would never admit it, but he had spent a lot ot time online, seeing useless websites and checking the chat window every minute to see if he "The Angel" was online. When he was finally convinced that the other one wouldn't appear, he rented a movie and watched alone in his home theater - which, for the record, was in his own room. He use to call Lindsay in times like these to watch (or better: don't watch) together, but he didn't want to deal with the girl. He couldn't remember when was the last time that he paid attention in a whole movie, but this time he did it. He had chosen a movie called "Man on fire". He thought he would end the movie wanting to break into McGinty's house with a gun, but he end up almost crying like a little girl. He said "almost"? Yes, the "almost" is important.

.: Angel:. says: Yeah, I'm actually following some advice and getting away from the computer a little. I found that I was closing myself in my little world, you know?

The Hipster says: I understand! And what did you do to pass the time then?

.: Angel:. says: I studied a little music, watching a comedy with my friends, eating popcorn and drinking soda. Then I had pizza for dinner, do you believe? Pizza and chocolate cake in the middle of Monday! It was great to break the routine, I felt more alive than I ever felt in a long time.

Great, he probably had interesting friends. Now, Cameron couldn't imagine himself doing the same program with Alex and Matheus. They wouldn't understand jokes or anything in the film. It would be really fun ... He was also breaking his routine, away from those dumbasses, but wasn't feeling so alive.

The Hipster says: Sounds like fun. But hey, did you say you study music?

.: Angel:. says: Yes, I play piano since I was sixteen. Do you like?

Cameron's chin almost touched the tabletop. He had to reflect better about the possibility that the guy doesn't really exist.

The Hipster says: If I like it? Dude, I love piano! But my true passion is the guitar, but my father never allowed me to study ... he says that studying music is for the unemployed people.

.: Angel:. says: But there's still time! From what you say, you seem to be stabilized in your professional life, so it's time to take a little time for yourself, do what you want! Besides, your father couldn't control you anymore; you already have 24 or 25 years, right? You can do whatever you want, am I wrong?

Terribly wrong, actually. Cameron had almost forgotten the stupid little lies that he had told him. He almost regrets it. But who guarantees that the other wasn't lying too? Although somehow he really didn't believe in this possibility, he felt his conscience lighter.

The Hipster says: You are right, but it is much easier say than do ... You know, my stomach is complaining because you mentioned that chocolate cake a moment ago. I didn't eat anything since lunch, only took a sip of coffee so far. I'd give anything for a cake ...

.: Angel:. says: Ow ... don't talk about that, the cake is already over ...

Cameron realized that it was the first time they talked about something else other than the articles and that the Angel hadn't really stop being nice.

~ ~ dameron ~ ~

Seven-thirty, Cameron was coming to the college gym in the rain. He never used to go there, because their friends were not into sports. Lindsay was natural thin, Matheus was the laziest person in the entire world and Alex, well, Cameron doubted he could even see his "parts" without the help of a mirror.

The walls of the academy were glass and gave a perfect view to the large patio. On the opposite side, he could have a top view of a volleyball court, he had only to use one of the mats facing there. And that's what he did after change his clothes in the locker room, putting a black shorts and gray tank top shirt.

The training had just begun and Cameron started to watch McGinty's tactic! The team was divided into pairs to train and Cory Monteith, Captain, commanding them. The sound he shouted to the others didn't reach him because of the distance and the music that played in the gym while he calmly ran on the treadmill.

Well, until now there was nothing new. Monteith seemed to rebuke all but McGinty. That ass-kisser! Cameron began to really look at McGinty's tactics in order to analyze them and look for flaws. But half an hour later he had accelerated the speed of the treadmill and he was frowning. There were no mistakes! He always believed that McGinty had joined the team only because he was famous, to give more prestige to the team. Then he would raise the popularity of the team, which would raise the morale of players and McGinty would take all the credit for good performance in games, or for the lucky day. But the boy's reflexes were amazing. So far he hadn't made a wrong move, he seemed to guess the exact destination of the ball. How could this be possible?

Cameron felt the protest of his own legs. If he continues forcing his muscles like that he would have to leave his spot early with a cramp. He slowed down again and took a sip of water. McGinty also seemed thirsty. His face was red and sweaty and the shirt was sticking in his body. So he asked a time for Monteith while sitting in the stands, drinking a sip of water. The captain took the best player on the other side of the court as well and continued the game. All players had removed his shirt, except McGinty - what Cameron thought it was wise, because his body would disappoint the viewers.

There were two groups of girls watching the team and one or two older boys sitting around in the stands. The three girls in the group closest to McGinty whispered, laughed and cast covetous glances, but the boy didn't seem to have noticed. "What an idiot, he prefer looking at a bunch of sweaty men jumping instead of admiring the scenery right next him!" The girls finally decided to approach. The moron had risen to greet them when he could force them to lower themselves and admire the plunging neckline that they're wearing. They were chatting happily with him, but from what Cameron could tell, McGinty was not interested or he was trying to play hard to get. Cameron almost laughed when one of them, wearing a mini skirt, dropped a little unimportant something on the floor and bent down to catch. And to Cameron's utter amazement, McGinty had turned his attention to the game instead of looking what the girl generously was showing him. They even tried to catch his attention, but Monteith called him again and he said bye to the girls in a completely indifferent way. Cameron wanted to bang his head against the display mat. By the way, he was getting tired and there seemed a lot of training ahead yet.

He moved to the next bike and continued analyzing the behavior of the boy who survived. Either he was too innocent- which Cameron sincerely doubted- or he was gay. Okay, he didn't believe the last option because the boy had been with girls before. He seemed particularly happy when he was dating Larsen's younger sister in a short period of time between his sixteen and seventeen years. But then what is the explanation for such indifference when the girls were almost sitting in his lap? Was he looking for some girl ... special? Shy? How ridiculous ...

They continued training enthusiastically. At one point, McGinty was attacked by a cramp and Monteith ordered him to sit again. The boy seized the bottle of water again and Cameron realized that he was also thirsty. The little group of girls had gone and had three boys and a girl alone. This girl got up and walked over to McGinty, sitting beside him. Could this be the shy girl that he wanted? At least she was decently dressed and was a little shyer than the other girls. McGinty talked more easily with her, making her laugh. The girl seemed mesmerized, never took his eyes of him, but Cameron couldn't say the same about McGinty. He was dividing his attention between the training and the girl.

"Ok, McGinty, what's the problem with this one?" Cameron thought sarcastically while riding the bike. The girl said goodbye and McGinty returned to training but he had cramps again and there was no way they could continue training without the star of the team. McGinty sat on the floor, stretching his leg and dismissed the help of teammates. "Typical! He is so self-sufficient!" The boy was left alone on the court, took off his shoes and socks and began to stretch. Stretching like a cat, holding the fingertips without bending the knees, doing relaxation exercises. Cameron had to admit that he looked very well conditioned and flexible, he should practice a lot. Cameron made a mental note to improve his fitness.

When McGinty finally gathered his things and headed to the locker room, Cameron felt it was time to go. McGinty would be alone in the locker room. Nikki told him he had to quench his thirst to know more about the Irish boy habits, and he began to realize that she could be right about that. Now that he had begun watching him, he want to go until the end, he had to find something that really prove his theory about the boy.

Cameron took his backpack, water bottle and went straight for the locker room, leaving the gym. A damp wind and rain smell comes down while he walked around the gym and down the stairs toward the locker room of the court. As he imagined, there was nobody there except McGinty, who was with his head stuck in a cabinet and a towel tied around his waist. Cameron stopped at the door and waited to be noticed, but did nothing to draw Damian's attention. McGinty closed the closet and put a change of clothes on the bench behind him, and didn't seem to even notice the presence of someone else.

Cameron couldn't help but observing the other's body. When he looks at him wearing only a towel, he searched in his mind to remember if he had ever seen McGinty shirtless. The answer was no, especially because he now asks: where he gets the idea that McGinty was skinny? He was thin, certainty, but it was an elegant thinness in the right fit with its average height. His arms, which he never showed before, were turned to moderate and defined muscles. Well, he didn't have notice at all! After all, why he would watch McGinty's body? Now it was different: he was studying the other's body.

The boy's chest was flat, hairless, designed by the few muscles that the sport he had been presented. The rectus abdominus was defined covered in some rare hair below the navel that were lost in fluffy white towel. The shoulders were not much wider than their own and hips as well narrow in contrast.

McGinty took a black underwear with white stitching and put it under the towel, removing it from the waist and put to dry your hair with it. He was mad, according to Cameron. Dress up so casually without even noticing that he was being observ ... But he had to interrupt his train of thought to notice the boy's shapely thighs. And that ass! Steep, tight and ... bulky and...

"What the hell? I was checking McGinty's ass?" Cameron thought a little terrified. Well, he was just comparing with his own, right? That's it. Nothing more. Cameron had to admit he was wrong about him. How could he have been wrong so much? Perhaps because he just wear bigger clothes than his number. But then how the girls apparently saw it right under the ridiculous clothes he wore? "Well, maybe because they are girls," said a nasty little voice in your head.

McGinty finished wear his shirt buttons-wide - and began putting on shoes. Cameron thought it would better to be noted, because he didn't like the idea of being discovered looking at McGinty with much interest.

- Ow, you? - Scornfully said, dragging the words as if ponders whether to go or not.

McGinty looked at him with a raised eyebrow to copy his expression of disgust before turn his attention to his backpack, where he began to pack his belongings.

- No, is the Easter Bunny, Mitchell - said looking more tired than sarcastic. - I just got out of a volleyball training, so I have a reason to be here. And you?

- Well - Cameron entered once and dropped the bag on the bench, then sitting and beginning to untie the shoes - I was at the gym and the locker room was crowded and smelly, so I came here to see if there was a more breathable atmosphere but I see that I was wrong.

- You don't seem suffocated by what I see. If your disgusted face weren't so usual I would be worried.

Cameron's eyes narrowed and his lips curled, but decided not to reply. He had a better idea. He was willing to take a test if the reason the boy had ignored the girls it was because of his sexual preference. If he could prove that the other one was gay, Nikki will consider a valid reason to hate him? He got up and stripped off his shirt, stretching like a cat and staring at the boy next. Nothing, not even a furtive glance. Cameron huffed in disappointment. McGinty finally closed the bag and stood up throwing it to the back.

- Finally! - Cameron muttered sarcastically. - I thought you would stay here watching me take a bath!

McGinty rolled his eyes and laughed without emotion.

- I'm sorry to disappoint you, Mitchell, but not everyone likes to be drooling over you, ok? I am satisfied with my body, I'm not jealous of anybody's, you don't need to be there showing off.

- Hey, I'm not showing off!

- Oh no? What about all this drama to take off your shirt then? You're so white that almost blinds me just for looking at you!

- This is envy, McGinty. My skin is pale and amazing and the girls love! But it's clear that you know nothing about it! - Cameron had approached him close enough to hit him, but far enough to dodge a blow.

McGinty gave a snort and took a step forward:

- Hey, Mitchell, I know you're dying to have me doing another purple mark on your pale skin - Cameron's eyes widened, his mind playing tricks on him with the image of Damian sucking his neck like a vampire, but wasn't exactly what the other said: - but I'm not going to hit you again. Your repertoires of insults are old, stop repeating it. I'm tired of it, you know? There's no fun to argue for such childish things with you. When you grow up you'll understand what I say. Live your life in peace and let me live mine! Forget that I exist, ok?

Cameron's jaw had fallen. He... he had nothing to say, had nothing to reply. Since when there's no fun in insult him? But he was excused from answering when someone came running in the locker room.

- Damian, I have some news… - a blond guy enter the locker room, all excited talking about something, but realized the tense atmosphere of the environment and fumbled. - Oh, er ... hum...

McGinty simply turned away from Cameron.

- Spit it out, Chord.

- Oh, Damian, I just find out. The college will compete in volleyball with Carmel! They are assembling a special team for the game, bringing the best players of all college courses. You need to register, Damian!

- How is it? - Cameron asked with shining eyes.

McGinty gave him a look of contempt before turning again to Chord Overstreet, one of the teammates in McGinty's team.

- Let's get out of here.

The two left the locker room and Cameron made a wry smile take over his face. He had to join this team! He had to prove to everyone that he was a great player, as good as McGinty. He would go on this team or his name was not Cameron Mitchell.

He took a shower and got dressed. The rain had stopped, but there were many puddles in the parking lot. Deactivated the alarm of his white BMW, entered, held the belt and started the engine. While leaving the parking lot swarming with thoughts in his head - the fight with McGinty and the latest news about the game against Carmel - it was then he noticed McGinty saying goodbye to Overstreet and walking to his car. He looked at the asphalt next to the boy's car and saw a puddle of water. Perfect!

He stopped the car with a manic grin on his thin lips, shifted into first gear and accelerated. He peeled out, passing by the puddle at high speed making it rain water to both sides. He laughed to see the face of astonishment and disbelief when McGinty got wet. He saw the boy's minute of hesitation before he looks at his own soaked clothes and tap his foot hard on the ground spreading more water to the sides. Nothing could have improved his mood more than that scene. And McGinty said that this isn't funny anymore ...


	6. Chapter 5

N/A: Another chapter... I hope that you guys like! My requests remain: if you see any mistakes let me know and I still need a beta! XD

You'll see that Lindsay's personality changed a little bit in this chapter and is that way that I'll portray her in the following chapters! :)

And for the ones that are reading my other Dameron story: I'll update tomorrow, I promisse!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Confession

The first classes that Cameron had that Wednesday was only for Administration, so Cameron couldn't help but sit near his friends. He had to stand all of Lindsay's complaining about his distance until the teacher caught the girl's attention, which didn't take long. At the end of the class, Lindsay followed him to the office, where Cameron was informed about the new volleyball team and signed up for the tests that would be on Saturday.

After the break, they went to the room on the first floor where they had classes together with Information Systems and Foreign Trade. The teacher wasn't there yet, so they waited for his arrival sitting against the wall beside the door. Cameron wasn't in the mood to talk so he closed his eyes to make clear that he didn't want to be bothered by anyone. Lindsay understood the message and remained quietly at his side. But the quiet atmosphere was over when Cameron felt his lungs invaded by a nasty smoke that was almost choking him. He opened his eyes to see Lindsay with a cigarette in her mouth.

- Lindsay, stop it! - Cameron took the cigarette from her hands. - How many times do I have to tell you that this thing is going to kill you? And I can't stand this smell so, please, don't smoke near me, did you understand? Also, you know very well that ...

- ... is not allowed to smoke in college - added a female voice, but it was not Lindsay's.

Cameron turned to face Von Bleicken, who was followed closely by Larsen and McGinty, obviously. Great, now they thought it was he who was smoking. But rather than try to justify, Cameron had a better idea. He put the cigarette in his mouth; sucked carefully to not breathe that disgusting smoke and expired in the girl's face, who began to cough. McGinty seemed angry and pulled her back.

- Let's go – he said, but Larsen was completely red, whistling and blowing smoke.

- Why, you filthy ... - Larsen made a move up from Cameron, but Prof. Darren chose that moment to appear.

Before he reach them, Cameron threw his cigarette on the floor, and released another amused look at them and entered the room. Only then he start to cough slightly as he sat near the door, trying not to think about how many minutes of his life had shortened because of this joke.

- Why did you do that? You hate cigarettes…

Cameron rolled his eyes and coughed once more.

- Shut up, Lindsay - Lindsay looked hurt. - Give me some gum, candy, anything to get that horrible taste in my mouth.

She handed him a mint. Cameron watched the Golden Trio enter the room and sit in some nearby places.

- Good morning! - Darren said as he entered and put his things in the teacher's desk. - Today I will give a little work to note. I want you to come together in pairs or trios to do some exercises.

Cameron rolled his eyes again. Of course he suggested trios! Cameron would never admit it, but Darren Criss is a good teacher, though he had no class. He was always with worn-out clothes, had no position or status. "A loser with asthma", as he used to think. How could he respect a person like that?

At that moment he heard a shuffling of chairs around and Lindsay was already on his side. He gave a snort, but said nothing. There the trio straighten up so that Von Bleicken stayed in front of the boy and McGinty and Larsen sideways to her, facing one another. McGinty handed out chewing gum to the others and began to chew while Von Bleicken copied the exercise.

- Here, Lindsay - Cameron gave a pen and paper for her. – At least copy the statement, since you're not worth for nothing else.

- You know, Cameron, one day I'll be done with all the shit that you give me.

- And that will be the happiest day of my life. – Cameron didn't mean that but he was pissed and wanted to hurt the girl.

- I know this isn't the truth. I'm your only real friend…well, a little more than friend but you understood my point of view…

- Shut up and copy!

Cameron turned his attention to the trio again with sharpened ears.

- ... has a crush on you, man – Larson said, smirking.

- I know - McGinty said without much emotion. - I'm not an idiot to not realize it, but I don't want anything with it. She's too forward for my taste; she looks at me like she's eating me with her eyes!

- I also think she isn't good for you, Damo- Von Bleicken stepped up while copying. - But what about Dianna? She's a good girl and lately she's staring at you all the time.

- Yeah, she was watching my training yesterday - McGinty gave a weary sigh. - I don't know...

- She is very pretty, Damian. Not as much as Naya, but ... Ow! - Larsen's girlfriend took a pinch and Cameron chuckled contemptuously. - I'm just saying what I think, oh boy! Where is the freedom of speech in this country?

- She likes you, Damian, and that's what matters - Von Bleicken concluded. - I think you should give her a chance.

McGinty rested his chin in one hand.

- What is the problem, man? - Larsen asked the question that Cameron had in mind.

- I don't know, Sam. I'm okay this way, alone. I don't feel tempted to get a girlfriend. Maybe I'm waiting for a feeling that doesn't exist, maybe I'm cold, but I know I don't feel anything for her or anyone else lately.

- Remember the promise you made to Chris that you would at least try - Von Bleicken said.

- It's ... I think it wouldn't hurt me try a little ... - McGinty resigned.

They were silent for a moment while McGinty seemed to consider whether to say something, until he decided to:

- How is Hanna?

"Oh, that's interesting" Cameron thought. "It seems I found the real reason for such indifference, he is still in love with the redhead."

- She fought with Colin again - Larsen said, frowning. – She is at home, mopping around and didn't want anybody close to her. I think you should enjoy the opportunity and talk to her, man - he added hopefully.

McGinty chuckled without emotion.

- If she hadn't fought with him about five hundred times before...

- Yes - Larsen discouraged again. - It seems like after every reconciliation they are more in love, it's almost disgusting.

Von Bleicken, who had been quiet until now, spoke up.

- Damian, do you really believe that you still love her?

- I have no idea! I don't think it would be the same if we got back, I really don't believe that it would happen. I fell in love with the image of mature woman that Hanna have and that image will never leave my mind. I'll compare all the girls with her.

- This is exactly what I think, Damian - said the girl. - Is it this what you want? Another girl just like her?

- No, I would be seeing Hanna in every gesture of her; I would remember the past, my mistakes, and how I was an idiot to leave her... But let's change the subject, ok?

McGinty leaned more comfortably on the seat, and endeavored to make a gumball. "Pop! Pop!" Cameron mentally cheered as the ball grew slowly.

- Are you doing anything today, Damian? - Larsen asked.

McGinty plucked the air with one hand in response. Larsen seemed satisfied with that, but Cameron frowned wondering what it could mean, but was distracted when the gumball finally burst.

Cameron chuckled, but his laughter died when the three also started laughing, having fun. McGinty also laughed and tried to clean around his mouth, with Von Bleicken's help. Suddenly it no longer had any fun to Cameron.

~ ~ dameron ~ ~

Damian was sitting in front of the computer in what looked like a small computer lab. There were nine other computers arranged around the walls and five of them were busy. It was almost six when he could finally go home take a shower. The day was cloudy, but was very hot and the air conditioning was broken.

.: Angel:. says: Why "The Hipster"?

The Hipster says: What do you mean? You're wondering why I chose this nickname?

.: Angel:. says: Yeah.

The Hipster says: Well, I have a different style, I don't like to dress like everyone else, I have my own style! I consider myself kind of a nerd, not those weird nerds who doesn't have friends, but in a unique way. But I have friend who told me that I'm look more like a hipster than a nerd, I don't know…

.: Angel:. says: Interesting. I'm wondering how you dress yourself…

The Hipster says: Imagine someone cool and with style, it's me. But what about yours? Why Angel?

.: Angel:. says: Oh, it's a little something unimportant ...

The Hipster says: I remember you said that had emotional value to you, then certainly isn't any "thing of any importance."

.: Angel:. says: Ok, is very important to me. Is the way my mother used to call me when I was younger, that's all.

The Hipster says: Why she "used to"? Because now you're a grown man and can't be called Angel?

.: Angel:. says: No, actually it's because she died.

The Hipster says: Oh .. I'm sorry ...

.: Angel:. says: No problem.

The Hipster says: Are you going to play today?

.: Angel:. says: Yes, today I have class. And did you think about take classes? If you want, I know a good teacher to show you!

The Hipster says: Well, I don't know ... I think if I would have to learn an instrument would be guitar, because it's what I like most and I already play a little. I don't know if I have what it takes to play the piano. It seems very difficult…

.: Angel:. says: I assure you it is much easier than you thought.

The Hipster says: Oh, I suppose it is! But I prefer the guitar. It seems much simpler: just chords and voice.

.: Angel:. says: I know a great teacher too. You must know him, because he teaches at McKinley. He teaches Statistics Administration.

There followed a few seconds of hesitation before Damian obtained a response:

The Hipster says: Criss?

.: Angel:. says: Yes! Darren Criss! He is fantastic! In fact, what he plays best is the violin, but he plays every stringed instrument you put in front of him: guitar, viola, cello ... Well, you didn't want him playing a wind instrument, right?

Another seconds of hesitation.

The Hipster says: Dude, I think he got up on my concept. But he doesn't seem to be a musician, I mean, he doesn't have asthma attacks while playing?

Damian had to hold the laughter to not draw the attention of other trainees.

.: Angel:. says: Are you kidding? Music is therapy for asthma even! It plunges us into another world, another dimension. His crises are very connected with the psychological and the music soothes, is medicine for the soul and refuge for the mind.

The Hipster says: Wow, you spoke beautifully! Almost convinced me!

.: Angel:. says: But seriously. You need to hear him play sometime. He and my piano teacher, together! They are amazing!

The Hipster says: If you're saying...

.: Angel:. says: Well, the message are given. I must go now. I really need to take a shower…

The Hipster says: Ok, good luck with your class.

.: Angel:. says: Thanks, man. See you tomorrow?

The Hipster says: Certainly. See you.

~ ~ dameron ~ ~

After the long-awaited shower, Damian and Chris ate a snack and went to the studio. Snuffles settled into an ottoman and prepared for a long and comfortable nap.

- Shall we begin? - Asked Chris pulling a stool beside Damian.

- Of course, Professor.

- Great, let's see what you got.

Damian started with some easy parts of Bull, and then spent two more complicated Bach, who played with aplomb, and finally Czerny.

- Let those fingers go, Damian! Relax!

- I'm trying! - Damian protested. - Argh, I hate Czerny!

- Don't say that or you'll never get! Czerny is great for exercise and you need this.

- But the melodies are ugly and too complicated!

- Oh, stop whining and play again.

After another fail attempt, Chris made him leave the piano and played the part with perfection.

- You will continue studying this piece to play that way, ok?

- Alright – said a resigned Damian, sitting in the ottoman.

- And don't forget the new pieces of Bach and Bull. I'll find a very pretty song for you as a reward when you pass this Czerny lesson.

Damian smiled and Chris joined him on the ottoman.

- Move over - Damian settled down so that Chris sat, hugging him. - Now I get rid of the title of professor and, as your godfather, say you're doing well, Damian. Congratulations! - Chris messed his godson's hair and planted a kiss on his forehead.

- Thank you, Chris. Someday I'm gonna be just like you!

- No way! I am unique! - Chris puffed out his chest.

Damian smiled playfully.

- Then I'll be better than you!

- Ah, well, there's another story...

They laughed and Damian pulled back a little to face him in the eye.

- Chris, I have fulfilled my part of the promise, and you?

The smile died on Chris' face and he sighed.

- Ah, Damian, I'm okay like this...

- No, you don't convince me at all!

Chris threw his head back.

- It's more complicated than you think, Damian ...

- So explain to me!

Chris remained motionless for several long seconds before lifting his head again, rubbing his hands and face to face with his unusually serious godson.

- All right, Damian. I can't hide it from you all your life. But you have to understand that it isn't easy for me, I never talked to anyone about it and I'm afraid of your reaction.

- Tell me, please! - said Damian in a encouraging way. He knew something was bothering his godfather and was willing to help him and support him in whatever it was.

- Damian, I had much time to think about my mistakes, while I was in jail. All the time I spent there, I didn't live; I could only think about everything that I had passed. I cried a lot because of your parents and especially because of Darren. I knew that Darren was in pain and alone. He no longer had his family or friends or anyone. We were his only family and suddenly Joseph and Lily were dead and I was arrested. It was useless to cry for your parents, it wouldn't bring them back, but just knowing that I couldn't be at Darren's side gave me a pain in my heart! Once I got out of jail, the first one I look for was him. You had to see him, Damian. He was a disaster, a mere ghost of the man he used to be. And I did everything to bring him back to life while at the same time trying to convince you that I had always been innocent. I got both my intentions and these are the things that I'm most proud in life.

Chris paused a little, closing his eyes tightly before continue, looking at the window:

- I thought that after that I would be happy for the rest of my life, but that was not what happened. After achieving these goals, I still had to take you off of your uncle's house and I swore to myself that I would do anything for it. But then something happened that I didn't expect. That time, it was Darren helping me, doing everything for me. We spend much time together, talking, laughing, remembering old times, touching. We only had each other and, without me noticing it, a feeling was coming without asking me. Suddenly, I wanted to hear more of Darren's calm voice, his delicious laughter, to have fun with his mania of wanting to fix everything and everyone, to be by his side to soothe him in times of crisis .. .

Damian was in silence, full of expectation and doubts. Chris thought about what to say. Perhaps he hadn't expressed himself properly. What else could he say to get the message and not stun Damian?

- I start to need his company, admiring his knack of being frail and timid, but at the same time determined, to look those sad eyes, teasing him with unimportant things just to enjoy his lovely knack of getting angry. ..

- I don't understand where you're going, Chris - he looked at his godson, who was confused, then sighed and turned to face the window.

Apparently even those reactions were not as revealing. Maybe he was not being very clear, would have to choose more words:

- Actually, Damian, I still felt the need for something more. I wish I could touch him, pet him, hug him ... kiss him.

At the sound of those words, Chris could feel Damian get a little tense and he knew he had finally been understood - more clear than that he couldn't be, right?

- I think he never suspected it actually, but I realized that I felt and still feel this. I couldn't say anything to him, couldn't allow myself that feeling because that way I would end all hopes of take you home, Damian. Who would give your guard for a man who was related to another man? I promised myself that when you came to live with me I would talk to you about it, but I realized it wouldn't be so easy. I was afraid of your reaction, I was afraid that you rejected me, that it would disgust you. So I'm telling you this first, before taking any further action. Because if you tell me that you don't accept, Damian, Darren will ever know it.

Only then Chris turned to face Damian. The boy was looking out the window and his eyes were unfocused. It was impossible to distinguish whatever he was thinking or feeling, but just the fact the boy hadn't moved away from his embrace had already given some hope to Chris. Damian sighed and held his head in his hands.

- I can't believe, Chris - Chris felt a lump forming in his throat. - I can't believe that you let this stuck inside of you all these years! Why didn't you tell me this before?

Damian looked at Chris with his intense blue eyes that were filled with sincerity and concern, and Chris didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

- Oh, Damian ... I was so afraid that you would pack your things and go away without even looking at my face ...

- I understand, Chris. It wasn't easy for me to hear all this, but I can't stop you from being happy! And even if you had told me that his happiness would be next to Grant Gustin I'd give my full support!

Chris let out a laugh that sounded like a bark and messed up his hair again before squeeze Damian into a hug.

- Thank you, Damian. I promise you that I'll conquer that lovely fool and I'll be the happiest man in this world!

- How can you be so sure?

- Now, Damian, that's obvious! I'm irresistible!

Damian looked at him with serious face.

- Just promise me one thing, Chris.

- Whatever you want!

- Promise you won't start to kiss Darren at home until I get used to the idea?

Chris threw his head back and laughed heartily.

- Ok, I'll try to restrain myself.

Damian smiled through baffled.

~ ~ dameron ~ ~

The Thursday was moving really slowly, according to Cameron. He had been training until late last night, but he held to the desire to prove his capacity. He didn't have any classes together that morning, but it was reported that McGinty would also have voleyball practice tonight so he scheduled to go to the gym again. This time he wasn't going to spying - he tried to convince himself – he was going there because of his need for improve his fitness. He was a little hampered by lack of exercise.

The afternoon passed tediously slow. He had to join the demonstration when were done the tests to the system which he suggested. The system was quite complex and the demonstration had taken almost the entire afternoon, so he hadn't much time to talk to Angel. But at least he had good news for him:

.: : Really?

The Hipster says: Sure, it worked perfectly!

.: Angel:. says: Thank God! I was getting worried! Too bad my next work may not have much use to your company...

The Hipster says: What is it?

.: Angel:. says: About hackers, the dangers of using services - mainly banks – online and some tips to avoid passwords that are easily discovered.

The Hipster says: Oh, well, most of our banking is done online, pay bills, transfer, etc., then maybe we can get something out of it!

.: Angel:. says: Great, I found some very interesting things myself, but you will only find out on Sunday.

The Hipster says: No problem. So, how was class yesterday?

.: Angel:. says: Wow, controversy, I would say. But it was productive.

The Hipster says: Controversy?

Cameron rubbed his chin while the other probably was hesitant about what to say.

.: Angel:. says: Have you ever discovered something you never even wondered about someone you thought you knew well?

Oh, Cameron knew it very well. He was going through it all this week as he watched the boy who he had always hated. He always thought he knew everything about Damian McGinty, but he was discovering new things every day and he's frustrated. Rather than quench his thirst, as Nikki had said would happen, he became more and more curious about the boy!

The Hipster says: Yeah, I've been there recently. It's funny how we think we know people, but they are much more complex than we think. And amazing!

.: Angel:. says: Amazing, no doubt ...

The Hipster says: And what do you intend to do about this new discovery?

.: Angel:. says: Accept. I guess I gonna change my way of thinking, my view on the subject. I am sure I can get used to it. It's just being difficult to digest, but I'll get used.

Cameron wasn't finding that easy to accept or digest his own findings. Much less change his views about McGinty.

The Hipster says: I hope you can, because I'm not so confident.

.: Angel:. says: Time to go, isn't it?

The Hipster says: Yes, finally. See you tomorrow.

.: Angel:. says: Bye.

~ ~ dameron ~ ~

Cameron arrived at the gym a bit before the workout and could see McGinty coming too. The boy was the first from the team to arrive and, after putting his red and gold uniform, went to court to warm up while waiting for the rest of the team, most probably to avoid cramps. And this time he hadn't any cramp, jumped the whole training, but didn't took off his shirt again. Was he embarrassed that the girls were watching? But he had an amazing body ... he said amazing? No, he meant to say enviable - as Cameron would only admit to himself, which was already a progress - so why would be ashamed? Would he be that shy?

Cameron start to do some abdominal crunches. The academy was much more crowded tonight than on Tuesday, but Cameron was so engrossed in thoughts that he didn't notice the girls at the gym sending him some looks.

When he returned to the bike, McGinty had stopped to drink water and the same blond girl of Tuesday went to McGinty and sat down to talk again. Now he recognized her as Dianna Agron, who should be in one of his classes. McGinty seemed to be a bit hesitant; he wasn't as fun as in the previous practice. McGinty was called again to the training, then stood up and said goodbye to the girl. But Cameron was surprised when the boy grabbed her hand before she gets away and said something that made Dianna's smile triple in size. She didn't leave this time, just sat back and watched the game. Cameron pedaled faster.

The training didn't last any longer after that. McGinty said something to Dianna and followed the others to the locker room. Cameron also went to the locker room and took a bath. He left the gym and stood staring at nothing. He had observed the practice, studied McGinty's behavior, so why he wasn't going home? Why he was dying of curiosity about what would happen next? Well, if he was investigating, he should do the full service.

He went to the stairs and went down the court. At first glance, thought there was nobody else. The grandstand was empty and the lights at locker room were off. He was about to turn back when he heard a snap and turned to the side. Adjacent to the locker room, partially hidden from his view by a pillar, McGinty and Agron were up ... kissing - the only explanation for the popping sounds. She was leaning against the concrete column, involving McGinty's neck while he held her waist and clung to her body. They were very close to Cameron, but apparently too entertained to notice him.

They stayed for a few minutes until McGinty take off his lips from hers and lean his head on the concrete. The girl understood it as a permission to kiss his neck, but once she started, the boy got away from her, leaning on the other wall and throwing his head back with eyes closed. Cameron arched an eyebrow and Dianna was without action.

- Damian ... are you okay? - she murmured after a few seconds that the boy made no mention of moving.

McGinty took a deep breath before pick up his bag on the floor.

- Sorry, Dianna ... I ... do you want me to take you to your house?

- No, I ... I came by car ... thank you - the girl's voice seemed shaky and McGinty avoid her eyes.

- I'm sorry, Dianna ... I think I shouldn't have made you wait for me.

Instead of answering, the girl ran sobbing and McGinty leaned against the wall again, slipping to the floor.

- Idiot - oddly enough, this word hadn't come out of Cameron's mouth, but of McGinty's, who banged his head against the wall in punishment.

Cameron didn't know what to think. It was the first time he saw the Golden Boy so devastated and didn't feel the slightest desire to take advantage of the situation. It had nothing to play on him, to torment him, insult him. He wished he could understand what was happening. McGinty had said he was trying to get a girlfriend but couldn't, when at least half of McKinley's female population were about to throw at his feet if he asked. Dianna was beautiful, sweet and crazy about him, as it seemed. But apparently it was not enough to convince him. Was it because of that redhead? Was the girl so perfect that no one would make a difference for him? Cameron could only conclude that feelings were something that he should stay away. If were to stay in this disconsolate state that McGinty was, he preferred not understand why it was so important to feel anything for anybody.

McGinty finally regained the determination and stood up leaving the court and a Cameron lost in thoughts. He would get mad before understand Damian McGinty.

* * *

><p>NA: Guys, I'll put another characters in the story, using some of the contestants of The Glee Project 2. So I need you guys to vote. After I see your votes I'll give more information about them:

1) Character who will interact with Cameron (well, with Damian too but mainly with Cam):

( ) Blake  
>( ) Michael<p>

2) Character who will interact with Lindsay:

( ) Charlie  
>( ) Abraham<br>( ) Maxfield  
>( ) Other. Who?<p> 


	7. Chapter 6

N/A: Sorry for take that long to update! But I think you guys are going to like this chapter (mainly who like CrissColfer). About the poll, I'll talk later, so keep voting, ok? ;)

* * *

><p>CHAPTER SIX<p>

Declaration

Friday had finally arrived. Cameron woke up feeling his muscles protesting because of the effort he made the previous night. So he forced himself to get up and went to class without complaints. The first classes were of Statistics and the Angel's words came back to his mind. He tried to see the violinist on the teacher as the other had said and he actually could picture him with his eyes closed in concentration, swinging to the music while passing the arc of the instrument with dexterity. Yes, he did have a peaceful and graceful way of a violinist, thoughtful gestures ... he was no longer a loser. But to accept to have guitar lessons with the man was already another story...

And there was McGinty supporting his head in one hand while he absently twirled a pen in the other. He wasn't paying attention in class and that wasn't normal. He loved Darren and loved Statistics. Of course, Von Bleicken had also noticed this too:

- Is everything ok, Damo?

McGinty took some time to respond.

- I tried, 'Rissa. I swear I tried, but couldn't. I didn't feel anything with Dianna. So I thought maybe if I kissed her, I would feel something ... but it all seemed so unreal, I don't know what is happening to me. I'm thinking she'll never want to talk to me after that, and frankly, I'm not worried about it ...

- Oh, calm down, man - said Larsen, always so full of tact. - You'll still find someone. Even I found my soulmate!

- Well, Samuel. And your other half had to grab you for you finally call her on a date - Von Bleicken said and Cameron laughed through his nose. – Don't worry, Damian. Maybe you shouldn't push it then. Let things happen and when you least expect someone special will appear.

"How touching" Cameron thought sarcastically. Larsen and Von Bleicken turned their attention to class, but McGinty continued thinking. But he wasn't the only one who didn't pay attention in class. Cameron couldn't take his eyes of the boy.

~ ~ dameron ~ ~

The Hipster says: Have you finished your article?

.: Angel:. says: It's almost ready, just need to check. But I'll just leave it alone until Sunday before updating the site.

The Hipster says: Are you still avoiding the computer? What are you going to do tonight?

.: Angel:. says: Yeah. I don't know, I think I'll run today. I need to prepare myself 'cause I have a test on Saturday.

Cameron raised an eyebrow. Does ...

The Hipster says: Test on a Saturday?

.: Angel:. says: Yes, but not a college one. Well, sort of. There will be a volleyball game against Carmel College and there will be a test to form a team with the best college's players. Maybe I'm not better than anyone, but it never hurts to try, right?

Cameron bit his lower lip. So he will participate in the test... Well, since he knew that Angel was a man he had stop trying to find out who was the boy. But don't use such an opportunity would be foolish. He didn't need to identify himself, after all. All he needed to do was ask one of the organizers who were the Journalism's freshman and the mystery would be solved.

The Hipster says: Sure. It costs nothing to try. Woah, I'm running today as well ...

Who would imagine, Cameron Mitchell running in a Friday night! Lindsay would be disappointed. But he had to be in optimal conditions for the test if he wanted to be accepted in the team.

.: Angel:. says: Do it. It's good for cool ideas and the weather is great today, the night will be cool. It will be much better with you have company!

The Hipster says: Um, what kind of a date is this?

.: Angel:. says: Hahaha that's not the kind of company I'm talking about. At least not for me, I don't know about you. I'll take my dog for a walk.

The Hipster says: Oh, of course, the dog. But I have no dog or friends, at least none that I really want as a companion to exercise. If you saw their shapes you would understand what I'm saying.

~ ~ dameron ~ ~

Damian came home hungry and ran to the refrigerator. There was nothing to eat, so he took some biscuits. The sound of piano and voices indicated that Chris was still teaching, but soon he heard a shrill violin too and went to the studio.

- Hello, everyone.

Snuffles descended from one of the ottomans and ran happy after Damian. Damian gave him a piece of the biscuits and stroked his ears.

- Hi Damian - Chris and Darren replied in unison, then looked at each other and laughed.

Chris was sitting with upright posture in front of the piano and Darren was standing beside him, holding the violin.

- How long we didn't hear you play, Darren - said leaning against the doorjamb.

- Really, I'm even a little rusty, you know. It took half an hour to dust off the instrument!

- I say so! - Chris complained. - He sat with a cloth in hand wiping each piece of wood, so focused that he could not talk to me! I tried to make him laugh and he nudged me with his bow!

Damian laughed and Darren frowned.

- Sit there and enjoy the music, Damian - called Darren. - After all is not always that you could enjoy listening to your two godfathers - the official and the reserve - playing together!

- Oh, no, sorry, but I have to run today. Tomorrow will be the test for formation of the new volleyball team and I want to be well prepared.

- Too bad - sorry Darren. - But you'll be fine, Damian, I'm sure.

- Of course, after all he is Joseph's son! - Boasted Sirius. - There could be any other way.

Darren rolled his eyes, but had a little smile on his face.

- Thank you for your confidence, now I will let them. Let's go, Snuffles? - The dog barked at him and wagged his tufted tail. - Oh, and ... behave yourself, ok? - Damian winked at Chris, who smiled and returned the gesture.

~ ~ dameron ~ ~

It was after seven o'clock at night and Cameron was giving the second round in the park. The night was really nice for the race and several children were playing together with their families and their dogs. He wasn't used to this kind of family fun, never actually considered doing something else in a Friday night than go out with his friends.

He was invited twice for Shanna Henderson's party but he refused the two invitations. Lindsay had offered to didn't go to the party also to make him company, but he dismissed it. He knew he was avoiding the girl and that she soon would be angered, but he didn't want to deal with it before the test.

He stopped a little too close to the trees for a stretch, but don't take long, he couldn't stand still until he get home. His father had found a tremendous stupidity to run out in the street when he could easily go to the gym, but this time he decided to do something different. How did Angel had said? Oh, yeah, break the routine. Actually, it was relaxing.

It had been a long time since he had removed his shirt and was carrying in one hand. But it was perfectly normal in the park on a cool night like this. He continued to race to complete the turn and then crossed the street to make his way back. He was so immersed in thoughts that didn't even notice a hoarse bark that was coming as he drove to the corner. Before he reach the corner, something large and hairy went ahead, scaring him and making him went to the side, hitting his back painfully against the wall.

- Ow! - The furry thing he found turned out to be a huge dog, which stopped and started to bark at him. - Oh no, you won't run out behind me now, won't puppy?

Cameron was crouched against the wall while the dog approached him and smelled his hand. Well, the dog didn't seem to want him for dinner. On the contrary, the dog seemed docile, despite his daunting size. Cameron noticed the clear eyes staring at him and reached for the dog smell him better. Cameron was not a fan of dogs and felt that the feeling was mutual, but in this case he was willing to make friends with the dog, even if only to ensure that he wouldn't be attacked. The dog didn't wait for love, put his head under Cameron's hand and rubbed himself against him. Cameron smiled. While the animal was panting with tongue out, Cameron analyzed the size of the animal's canine. They were huge.

Then the dog was alert and Cameron heard the sound of chains and a voice calling:

- Snuffles! Snuffles, where are you, damn dog?

Snuffles barked and ran around the corner. Cameron was curious to see who was the fool that let an animal that big running free.

- Snuffles, come back!

Cameron felt the voice familiar, but turned the corner just in time to see the black blur run past again before taking a bump from someone who was probably chasing the animal. He lost his balance and fell backwards crashing back to the sidewalk in the same place that had run into the wall.

- Wow!

- Ow!

The boy who bumped with Cameron had insured himself at the wall in time, so he didn't collapsed on him.

- I'm sorry ... I ...

Cameron looked up. The other was panting, leaning on his knees, trying to catch his breath. Only then Cameron acknowledged the black hair and the intense blue eyes. McGinty was wearing sneakers, shorts and his T-shirt was sticking to the body due to perspiration.

- You! - both said at the same time and Cameron hung his head back again feeling it hurt.

Snuffles approached him again and started licking Cameron's face.

- Hey, stop it, flea-bitten dog! - Cameron tried to rely on the arms to get up, but found no strength, he couldn't even balance.

His back muscles were weak and he groaned when tried to bend forward.

- Snuffles! Come here now, useless dog! - Snuffles barked and went to him, but before McGinty could reach his collar, the dog was back beside Cameron and tried to lick his face again.

- Get out! Get out! - Cameron turned his face to the other side and made a new attempt to get up. - Ow! McGinty, you idiot! Why didn't you look where you're going?

- Let's go, Snuffles - McGinty turned his back on him and was already moving away when the dog began to bark with more intensity. - What is it? Come on, let's go!

The dog barked and licked Cameron's ears, who laughed, surprised.

- Hey! Get that cold nose out, dog - he tried to appear unfazed.

- Hunf great! Okay, Snuffles, I get it - McGinty returned to where Cameron was and reached out to him.

Cameron looked at the hand and then to the owner.

- What are you doing?

- I'm offering you help to get up, ok?

Cameron frowned and tried to build on his own hands to get up without help, but found it harder than he thought.

- Hunf! - Grunted as he felt his back protest.

McGinty snorted, rolled his eyes and continued with his hand outstretched. Snuffles barked.

- I can't believe ... - Cameron muttered as he reached Damian's hand, which he stepped grip and pulled him over using force in the right to not force his back.

- Are you really hurt? – Damian asked without showing any emotion.

- Nothing that prevents me from joining the volleyball team tomorrow - Cameron said, using the opportunity to provoke him to not feel even more degraded.

- Great, heard it, Snuffles? Now let's go, come on!

McGinty reached his left hand and then Cameron saw a chain attached to his wrist like a bracelet. The boy took the end of the chain and held it in the dog's collar, who surrendered peacefully.

- Don't even wait for these guy thanks. - McGinty said crossing the street to the park, where some children came to meet him.

Cameron leaned against the wall and smoothed the sore spot with his hand, as far as he could reach, uttering a groan. Could it possibly disturb him at the test the next day? He cursed softly and looked how McGinty bent down to talk to a boy of no more than six years, while other children were in love with Snuffles.

He still didn't believe in what had happened just now. McGinty was talking to a dog, who convinced him to help his childhood enemy. There was something stranger than this?

He shook his head to expel such thoughts and forced himself to move away as quickly as possible. He tried to run and was relieved to discover that he could endure the pain. He urgently needed a massage. He picked up the phone and dialed home.

- Mother? Hi mom, your masseuse's friend is available tonight? No, Mom ... mother nothing happened ... mother I just thought ... mother, listen to me ...

~ ~ dameron ~ ~

Chris finished the song with class and let his hands dangle at his side in a tired pose.

- Oh, I think I'm too rusty ...

- We both are. - Darren lowered the violin and the bow. - At least you still practice because of piano lessons, but I left because of the Statistics' lessons. Enough for today?

- Yes, I'm tired. - Chris stood up and threw himself into a beanbag watching his friend gently put the violin in its case. - Sit here. Are you hungry?

- No, I took afternoon coffee strengthened, we can wait until Damian gets home - Darren sat on the ottoman beside Chris'.

- Darren?

- Huh? - Darren looked him at the eye.

- Do you think I've been a good godfather to Damian?

- Is that even a question, Chris? Sure you are. - Darren gave a warm smile and blinked slowly. - You do everything for him, gives him plenty of space, freedom, let him have fun, to occupy his time, gives responsibilities to him. Damian is a special boy, all he needed was a place to call home and someone waiting for him with a sincere smile. And you gave him that. I'm sure he is happy with the life you lead.

Chris smiled relieved staring at his beloved friend's eyes.

- I am also happy, Darren. There is just one thing missing for me to be completely happy.

Darren arched an eyebrow, curious.

- Where is your inhaler?

- You're scaring me, Chris. Don't play with that! - Darren frowned, but Chris insisted with a smiling face, but with a bit of an earnest.

- I'm not kidding.

Darren stretched his leg and plunged his right hand in his pocket, removing the object and showing it to his friend. Chris slipped to the floor, placing himself on his knees and grabbed the man's left hand with golden eyes wide.

- Darren Criss, you want to be my boyfriend?

Darren blinked, tilted his head slightly and smiled away by releasing the air through the nose in a gesture of amused incredulity.

- You are ... you ... is ... - Stammered as the smile died on his lips and he blinked again. - You're not kidding?

- I've never been so serious in all my life, Darren. I fell for you and I'm opening my heart as I never dreamed of doing with any woman.

- No! - Darren said, a little harsh. - No, Chris. You must be confusing things! Look, we're great friends, childhood friends! It is natural that you confuse the feelings ... - Darren looked at the man before her shake her head. - We are both men! - Shrieked in despair

- I had much time to think about it, I wouldn't ask you if I wouldn't sure. And about the fact that we are both men, well, I'm Chris Colfer and you're Darren Criss! And I'm in love with you, it's so simple!

Darren would have laughed if he wouldn't know it was true. He could see the sincerity in those eyes that he knew so well since his childhood. He swallowed loudly and found it difficult to pull air into his lungs. His breath came out squeaky one, twice and he took the inhaler to his mouth with his free hand, while pressing and holding the air without ever breaking eye contact. He exhaled slowly and breathed more calmly and deeply, shutting his eyes.

- Oh, Chris...

- I love you, Darren. It's been so long I don't know exactly when it began. Just know that when I realized it was too late, I couldn't stop myself. Not that I hadn't tried to stop me. Because of Damian and our friendship I forced myself to keep quiet all this time. But Damian is not a child anymore and I can't stand those words stuck in my throat.

Darren pushed the inhaler again, slowly breathing a few times before face him.

- Sit down, Chris. - Darren asked pulling his hand gently and Chris returned to sit beside him, turning to him in expectation. - What Damian said about it? He already knows?

- He knows. I told him before I said it to you. If he didn't approve, I would have died without you ever noticing it, but he accepted. All I need is that you also accept my love, Darren. But I want you to be honest, in the name of our friendship. I'm prepared for anything that you answer me, believe me.

Darren hung his head back and thought for a moment before returning to Chris again:

- I don't know, Chris. I need some time to digest it. I. .. I never imagined ... how did ... Oh, God!

Darren got up and walked to his case, holding it and getting ready to leave. Chris stood up.

- Won't you stay for dinner?

- No, I ... I'm leaving. I need to put ideas into ... in order.

- Shall I take you? Are you able to drive?

- Yes, yes, it's alright ... don't bother.

Chris managed to not take a step forward.

- You can take your time, Darren. Just don't turn away from us, ok?

- Uh-huh - Darren nodded and stared at him without reaction. He opened his mouth several times, but ended up walking to the front door in silence. - See you later.

- Bye. - Chris walked with his hands in his pockets to the couch, where he jumped into and let his eyes fixed, staring at the ceiling.

He didn't know how long he stayed there until he heard the hoarse barking of Snuffles and the sound of key turning.

- You suck, you know Snuffles?

Chris smiled softly and stood up staring at his godson - who sat in his chair, looking exhausted. Snuffles demanded affection to the owner, relying on his knees.

- So how was it? - Damian asked.

- I even think he responded well. He asked me a while to put his ideas in order before he makes any decisions.

- Are you confident?

Chris smirked.

- It may take a while, Damian, but for the one who spent twelve years in prison...


	8. Chapter 7

N/A: 1) Since there wasn't new votes and the two votes before were tied up, I decided to put Michael to be that person who will interact with Cameron. He doesn't appear much in this chapter, but expect much Michael/Cameron interaction in the next chapters.

2) Also expect lots of interaction between Cameron and Lindsay and finally, Damian and Cameron will have more scenes together. Expect big emotions for Dameron in the next chapters.

3) The song in the end of the chapter is "Welcome to my life", from Simple Plan.

4) Enjoy and give me some love (aka: write me reviews!) ;)

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

The Volleyball Test

The only thing Cameron knew when he woke up - stretching his body and yawning lazily - was that his body was extremely relaxed. He startled when he heard the phone beep. He was awake before the alarm clock? Yeah, this is new. But why did he set up the alarm? After all, either he was dead wrong or was Saturday morning. Saturday. The Volleyball Test. Oh, yes, of course ...

He stretched once more and stood up. Why was he only in his underwear? He wasn't used to sleep only in underwear, at least he wore shorts. Of course, massage. Well, that's why he was so relaxed! He used to hit on the masseuse - who was about twenty-five years - and she used to find it very cute, but it appeared he had fallen asleep before he could say something this time. Well, he had fainted.

He went to the bathroom and took a long bath - for what else he would have put the alarm clock for half an hour earlier? - got dressed and went to the kitchen. Normally, he didn't eat breakfast, but today he was trying to put something in his stomach since he forgot to have dinner the night before. His mother almost died from happiness when she saw that his son had taken a glass of orange juice and ate some french toast - what did you expect? Caviar for breakfast?

At eight-thirty in the morning, Cameron was parking his BMW next to a silver car which he thought he knew from somewhere ...

The bleachers were full and a lot of guys were already on the court, warming up. Cameron was coming in the locker room when something jumped on his neck.

- Cam! You didn't call me yesterday! I left thousands of messages on your phone, I sent three messages and you didn't call me back?

- Lindsay, go slow, you'll break my neck! - Cameron withdrew her arms from his neck and let out a weary sigh. - I went out to run and then I slept. What are you doing here?

- Oh, I came to watch your test, silly boy! Matheus, Alex, Shanna came too!

- Okay, I understand. Now go sit down 'cause I still have to change clothes and warm up before the test.

- Good luck, big boy! - Lindsay gave a light kiss on Cameron's lips and ran toward the stands.

- Stop with the "big boy" thing! - Cameron rolled his eyes.

- Hey, big boy! - Cameron turned to face two blue eyes and a smile full of white teeth well aligned. But what most impressed him was that this was not a mocking smile, was fun and seemed sincere. - Snuffles said hi.

McGinty gave a crystalline laugh because of the look in Cameron's face, but before Cameron could show some other reaction, McGinty was already gone and continued to run around the court. Cameron stared at the boy's back and snorted angrily.

- Mr. Mitchell - Cameron turned to the other side to find Grant Gustin with a clipboard in his hand and his characteristic smirk.

- Professor - greeted with a nod and then the man handed him the clipboard.

- Sign here, as a guarantee that you participated at the test.

Cameron examined the paper and his eyes shone for a brief moment. It contained all the information he needed: name, course and year of each candidate. Too bad that he was late. He signed where Grant showed him, received a pat on the shoulders of his godfather and headed to the locker room, finally.

~ ~ dameron ~ ~

There was an average of fifty candidates for thirteen vacancies, which included the owners and the reserves. It would be a close race, but nothing that was beyond his reach. Coach Beiste split the candidates into pairs, so she could analyze them better. Cameron was paired with Dijon Talton, to his utter chagrin. McGinty would play with Chord Overstreet.

Until his turn come, Cameron watched each player trying to find some intellectual style that reminded him of Angel, but his imagination simply refused to adjust his mental image of the boy with the guys in the court. Like the japanese who spoke loudly, or the chubby kid who wore glasses, or even a skinny who had over two meters tall. It was absurd, none of them seemed to contain all that remarkable personality of his virtual friend.

Finally came his turn to play against the giraffe-boy and the burly one. The pair couldn't be more incongruous. Well, Cameron wasn't in complete advantage with a partner terrible as Dijon, but he did his best. At the five minutes reserved for each pair, Cameron scored five of six points. The sixth was a Dijon's accident, 'cause it would be impossible for him to have planned that touch, he probably bumped his hand on the ball unintentionally. Their opponents scored three points, all Dijon's errors, of course.

Cameron was invited to sit down again and watched McGinty's and Chord's training. They had a perfect synchrony, seemed to match the movements by telepathy and Cameron almost buried his nails in the flesh or bit his tongue 'cause of how much he was gritting his teeth. They scored seven points. Cameron was almost losing hope when it was finally over and Coach Beiste went to talk to the other coachs to discuss the next step.

Meanwhile, the blond guy stood up and walked to the corner near the locker room, where Grant Gustin was still holding the clipboard with the names of subscribers.

- Professor?

- Yes?

- Just out of curiosity, could I take a look at this list?

The man arched an eyebrow, thinking about how strange was Cameron's attitude and looked up at his godson.

- Who are you looking for?

- I don't know his name; just know that he is a freshman journalism student.

- No one from journalism enrolled - said the professor looking at the list quickly.

Cameron blinked.

- Seriously?

- There is no journalism student competing, Mr. Mitchell. Your friend didn't apply.

- Are you sure? I mean, maybe he gave his name, but at the last moment couldn't come?

Grant returned to face him, confused.

- Why so much interest in this person, Cameron?

Cameron didn't answer and went back to the first row of the bleachers with his mind buzzing. Did Angel lie to him? But why would he lie? And if he didn't lie about having been registered, had probably lied about studying Journalism. Then, Cameron suddenly found himself ransacking his memory by the time the other one claimed to do journalism, only to find out that moment didn't exist! He assumed it himself, just as he was convinced that whoever wrote the articles was a girl. But it would be obvious, right?

However, Cameron had to throw that question to some obscure corner of his brain as he noticed Coach Beiste leaving the bench toward them.

- Guys, a minute of your attention please - the silence was taking care of the candidates. - We decided to reduce the number of competitors to analyze them better. I will call the names, forming 5 quartets, from which we will take the twelve best.

The first name to be called was McGinty's. Cameron did his best grimace of contempt to him, but the boy seemed not to notice, was highly concentrated. Cameron was ecstatic when his name was the third to be announced - he was almost sure that he heard Lindsay's hysterical yell at this moment. This time he showed clearly to McGinty his contempt face while passing in front of him, leaving Michael Weisman, who was a Engineering freshman, between them. Chord Overstreet was the next to be called and celebrated with McGinty ridiculously.

In the formation of quartets, McGinty and Michael were on one side of the court while Cameron and Chord were at the other. It was much more difficult to score this time. Cameron was sure that McGinty was marking him, thwarting his attempts. But they weren't weak at all, it was a pretty balanced game. After fifteen minutes, McGinty's team completed a set, but just for one point.

- Okay, guys. Sit down now as we discuss their performances.

With the corner of his eye, Cameron watched McGinty biting his nails, not paying attention to what Chord rattled by his side. He was also tense, frowning and twisting his fingers.

- Attention, as I am calling your names, come to the front, please. Damian McGinty!

The stands erupted in cheers and whistles while Cameron groaned frustrated.

- Cameron Mitchell!

Cameron let a wry smile take place on his face as he stood up and walked to McGinty with the more satisfied and provocative expression he could do. He was greeted by an ovation equal to his rival's and it was enough to make him very proud of himself. McGinty just raised an eyebrow, apparently too happy to undo the smile that had settled since his name was announced.

- Chord Overstreet!

The blonde jumped up and ran to McGinty, hugging his shoulders. Cameron huffed.

- Michael Weisman!

The boy looked surprised, but was soon pushed into the middle of the court where he joined the others, receiving a welcome pat on the shoulders from McGinty and Chord. Michael smiled at Cameron, who returned a weak smile. Besides the four, the Cory Monteith and Harry Shum Jr. were also called to the first string.

Cameron began to be assailed by a thought now that he had finally gotten his wish. He and McGinty were on the same team now, which meant working with him, both fighting for a common goal, planning things together ... He was more than apprehensive. His whole pose was fading as he was thinking about it. What was he thinking?

His thoughts were interrupted when the coach dismissed all other candidates and spectators, calling the new team to rally around her, but only the first-string team.

- Guys, congratulations to you. You showed a lot of guts and determination here in this court, I really hope you give your best for the college. We need to practice a lot, because the game was scheduled for next month - the six boys made sounds of surprise. - I know it's close, but we'll be fine. I want to have a practice in the afternoon, what would you tell me?

Cameron noted that all agree and decided to look excited too, but actually was afraid of this test. He was beginning to think if it were a good idea to join that team. Then he remembered the cold disappointment of his father when he had lost the match against McGinty and this served as a boost.

- Great, at two o'clock? - they nodded in agreement - Perfect. I'll be anxious to start.

At the moment that the coach went away, Cameron was forced to turn by two arms around his neck. Lindsay grabbed him and pressed his lips on hers. At first he corresponded the kiss, but then pushed the girl gently.

- Congratulations, big boy! You did it! You did it, Cam!

However, Cameron wasn't noticing the excited way that Lindsay was hugging him, was watching McGinty being hugged and kissed by Von Bleicken in a way very different from what Lindsay did. She seemed extremely happy as well, but her manners were not even remotely scandalous, and the sweet kiss was on McGinty's cheek. Larsen reached them soon after with a huge smile on his face, hugging his best friend's shoulders and slapped his back firmly.

- Congratulations, Damian! We are so proud of you! - He could hear Von Bleicken congratulate him, hugging and being hugged by her boyfriend. - Want to come and have lunch with us? We're thinking of going to a restaurant, what do you think?

- Thanks, guys. But I think I'll stay right here. I'll have practice in the afternoon and I'm thinking about eat something in the cafeteria.

- Oh, we can stay with you, what do you think, Sam?

- I think great! I'm crazy for a sandwich!

The three walked away and Cameron turned his attention to Lindsay.

- ... and he bet that you would be choosen, so ... Cameron! Are you listening?

- It would be impossible not to hear you, Lindsay.

Matheus and Alex had joined him and gave nods as fulfillment, looking bored as ever. So different from McGinty's friends ... "Great," thought Cameron. "From the time I'm observing those three idiots I'm getting too melodramatic as well. It was just what I needed." Shanna Henderson, Lindsay's friend, was also with them.

- Congratulations, Cameron. - Said the girl lightly, and he nodded. She was beautiful, friendly, if she wasn't Lindsay's friend, Cameron would like to have a date with her. But he really valued his life to do something that would make Lindsay angry.

- So, where will we have lunch? At your home or at a restaurant? - Asked Lindsay hugging Cameron by the waist, and leaning on his chest.

- I'll eat something from the cafeteria. And Lindsay, back off, I'm all sweaty!

Lindsay walked away, but seemed confused.

- Why will you get something to eat in the cafeteria? Eat what? Animals killed and crushed between two pieces of bread? - Lindsay was grossed out, 'cause she was a vegetarian.

- That's exactly what I intend to eat!

- Ugth! - Lindsay made a disgusted face.

Matheus and Goyle seemed quite enthusiastic about the prospect, however claimed that they were expected at home for lunch - which was probably a lie. Shanna also gave an excuse and left soon after. Cameron was sure that Lindsay forced them to leave the couple alone.

There were a few people in the cafeteria because of the courses that the college offered on Saturdays. Cameron chose a strategic chair and sat in front of the Irish, so he could watch him. Lindsay sat down right in front and Cameron had to drag his chair a trifle to the side to be able to see McGinty. He let Lindsay speak naturally while eating a natural sandwich and asked for his x-burger with plenty of bacon ("Urgth" said Lindsay.)

- So, Cam, it deserves a celebration, doesn't it? Cameron!

- Huh? - Cameron had been watching McGinty fill his burger with mayonnaise and take a huge bite, full of desire.

He hadn't eaten anything since breakfast, so it was quite normal to have his mouth filled with water when witnessed the scene, right? McGinty seemed to eat with such desire that it was impossible not to get comfortable.

- I said that we should celebrate your acceptance at the team. How about we go to that karaoke that we always went? We don't sing together for a long time...

- Oh no, I'm tired. And I still have more practice this afternoon, so I'll be exhaust tonight.

- Ok - Lindsay seemed disappointed, but then tried to change her expression for a sexy one. - Let me do a massage on you then? I can go to your house and ...

- No.

- Why?

- Because I'm tired, Lindsay, I won't give you attention and we will fight 'cause of it!

- You don't pay attention in me for a long time ...

Cameron rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

- We already talked about it, we are not dating ...

- No need to say so, Cameron!

- I am honest, you know! Never gave you false hope ...

At this point his order has arrived: x-burger with french fries and soda. Put too much mayonnaise on his lunch and took a bite neat, similar to what McGinty did. At first bite he could prove what he already knew: it was just a cheeseburger with a lot of mayonnaise and cheese. Nothing especial.

Lindsay turned up her nose in disgust, but continued to speak:

- What will you do tonight then?

- Sleep!

Lindsay held her head in her hands, disconsolately. Cameron returned to watch the Golden Trio. He had a vague awareness that Lindsay was still talking, but ignored it. But where was McGinty?

He seemed to have lowered himself, hiding his head under the table while Larsen and Von Bleicken tried to spy on what he was doing. Cameron raised an eyebrow and took the cup to his lips. But McGinty chose that moment to appear under the table.

He had three risks made of mayonnaise on each side of the nose towards the cheek, arranged to look like whiskers, had compressed the mouth so as to leave visible only the two front teeth; Both hands were above his head, one pointing to up and the other bent down like two long ears, and to complete, he wrinkled his nose as a nose and twisted it from side to side, moving the "whiskers".

The soda that Cameron had just put on his mouth was spitted when he couldn't contain his laughter, giving a bath in Lindsay. The girl froze while Cameron was just laughing, hiding his face in his arms on the table.

- Cameron! - Cried the girl, looking silly, pouring soda by the white blouse she wore. - I can't believe it!

She dragged her chair back and ran to the bathroom before Cameron could apologize or say anything. He risked a look forward and saw McGinty staring at him with a curious attention. Larsen and Von Bleicken were laughing, probably because of his friends' performance. McGinty held his gaze for several long seconds before returning to his friends accompanying them in laughter and wiping the mayonnaise with paper towels.

Cameron didn't know what he felt. He had found really funny the "Bunny McGinty," but knew it wasn't right. He must have found at least ridiculous, stupid, anything but fun. He had even spat out soda on Lindsay! And worst of all was that he almost blushed because of the look that McGinty gave to him! Imagine a blushed Mitchell! After all, why he felt so affected by that glance?

These thoughts made his bad mood returned with redoubled force and he felt an almost physical need to insult him, teasing him. Even the prospect of beating McGinty was very tempting at the moment.

Once he had finished his lunch, Lindsay appeared again, desperate, saying she needed an urgent change of clothes and was already leaving. The boy tried to apologize and knew that this little incident would render a headache for him later, but she would not listen and ran away, really mad.

~ ~ dameron ~ ~

The six selected players met on the court at the scheduled time, where Coach Beiste already awaited them. They warm up again and began playing, with the coach giving them some tips and criticizing. Everything went well while they took turns to play in pairs and the two others watching. Cameron discovered that Michael was actually a great partner for him and they had an amazing syntony during the match, which he didn't felt while playing with any of the other players.

But the inevitable happened! While Cory and Harry rested, Damian and Cameron would play against Chord and Michael. McGinty was positioned near the net and Cameron was behind him waiting for the Michael's serve. They both made a fast moving toward the ball, but hesitated when they noticed that the two were going against it at the same time. Result: point of the opposing team. They looked at each other and came back to their positions awaiting the new serve.

- Attention, boys! - asked Coach Beiste.

But this time the opposite happened, neither of them moved toward the ball, which dribbled on their side of the court giving one more point to the "opponents".

- Hey, what's going on? I said to stay tuned.

- McGinty was afraid of the ball, coach. - Cameron said.

- Why me? And you, did what? - The boy fumed.

- This ball was for you, I expect you to pick it up!

- For me? It was high and you're behind, this ball was yours!

- High? You take bids much higher than this!

- The question is not my ability, Mitchell. We are a team; I can't get all the moves! If I do that I could play alone.

- Oh yeah - Cameron said sarcastically. - You are so perfect that you don't need anyone else to help you to play, right? Come on, expel Mitchell from the team because he is useless! McGinty can handle it alone, can you, Mr. Perfection?

McGinty clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes, but before he could answer, Coach Beiste stood between them.

- Gentlemen, what is it? - Only the looks they cast at each other already answered the question. - Looks like we have some disagreements between you, right? Well, I don't care, if you want to play in this team what happened today can't happen again. We are a team now, I want you guys to act like one. And if you two have some unfinished business, resolve them until our next practice or I will be forced to take unpleasant measures. You both are great players, I don't want to have to kick you out of the team on the second practice!

Cameron gritted his teeth and McGinty looked away to Chord, who had come:

- And when will the practice be?

- I was thinking of Wednesday afternoon, what do you say?

- I work in the afternoon - McGinty had opened his mouth to disagree, but who said it was Cameron, which made everyone looked suspicious at him.

- Okay, how about Wednesday night? - The others agreed, but McGinty scratched his head and gave a shy smile. - Yes, Mr. McGinty?

- Well, I have something important at Wednesday nights. But if don't have another free time for us to practice, I can fix this.

Coach Beiste looked at the schedule in her hand. Cameron was more than curious to know what the boy's commitment, but disguised rolling his eyes with contempt.

- Okay. The court is free on Mondays, but I can't come these days. The court has reservations on Tuesdays and Thursdays for administration team, but your match will take longer to happen, isn't it?

- It will be in two months - Cory confirmed.

- So I guess you can give the court, right? - The boy nodded. - Thursday is good?

This time everyone agreed.

- Okay, see you on Thursday then. And remember what I said - she pointed a menacing finger for the two troublemakers before you let them leave.

Cameron followed the others into the locker room, annoyed. The others went in front, talking animatedly. Michael looked at him and slowed down his steps to talk to him, seeming genuinely concerned.

- Are you ok, man?

- No, but I'll be. I just need to stay away from that damn irish ...

Michael smiled slightly and they went to the locker room in silence. Cameron took a quick shower and changed, being the first to leave the locker room.

~ ~ dameron ~ ~

When he got home he went straight to the bathroom take a bath or rather soak in the tub until almost falling asleep, mentally replaying everything that happened that day. He wanted to beat himself when noticing that he had a smile on his face after remembering the "Bunny McGinty."

He sat at the dinner table excited to tell his father about his entry into the team, but found that Grant had already told him. Furthermore, the father's reaction was totally different from what he expected:

- McGinty is also on the team, so what's the big deal? It was your duty to be on this team. At the day that McGinty is expelled from the team for your merit, let me know and I will give you my congratulations - he said coldly as possible, without even looking at his son during the whole meal.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

_Do you ever feel out of place?_

_Like somehow you just don't belong_

_And no one understands you_

After that, his appetite ran out the open window. No recognition, no warm smiles, no proud hugs. Cameron stayed a little more on the table before get up and lock himself in his own room.

_Do you ever wanna run away?_

_Do you lock yourself in your room?_

_With the radio on turned up so loud_

_That no one hears you screaming_

He lay on his bed listening to music. He loved Coldplay songs, they were kind meaningless, but at the same time seemed to have so much meaning! But when Shiver started, he nearly toppled the computer with the pillow. He had never heard that whole song, but it was deadly hatred. Lindsay didn't call that night.

_No you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels alright_

_You don't know what it's like to be like me_

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked_

_When you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_When no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

* * *

><p>NA:I decided to answer the reviews here too, 'cause it's not possible to answer in private messaging for those who don't have account on , of course!

Guest: Don't worry, I won't give up this story! Don't hunt me down XD

Abby: Thanks for voting! :) And for the review, of course!

Newly Dameron Lo: Thank you! I'm glad to know that you're enjoying it! :) Hope you write your story, we need more Dameron here! :) Yes, Nellie will appear in this story, not as much as I'd like, but she'll.


	9. Chapter 8

N/A: Sooo, here's the new chapter! (: I divide the text differently. From now, it would be like this:

"..." - talks / speeches  
><em>"italic"<em> - thoughts / memories  
><em>italic<em> - songs  
><strong>bold<strong> - conversations in chat

Did you guys like it? Is it best to read? Let me know...

* * *

><p>CHAPTER EIGHT<p>

Ramblings

Damian woke up on Sunday morning feeling like he had slept too much. The heavy curtains prevented him from measuring the height of the sun, so he groped the nightstand to find his cellphone. Eight-thirty in the morning. Great. If he didn't know it would be useless to turn to the side and try to fall asleep, he would try. Then he tried to remember why it looks like he had slept too much. Oh yes, he had gone to sleep early the night before. His godfather was waiting with a huge pot of ice cream to celebrate the victory - for what Chris was already certain. Marissa and Sam had called him for a ride, to get something to eat, but he refused 'cause he was exhausted. Damian heard the sound of the piano and smiled.

He got up, took a shower and when he left his bedroom, he couldn't stop laughing. Chris was playing some childish music and singing while Snuffles was barking. He went to the studio and stood in the doorway.

"Bravo" - Damian clapped enthusiastically.

"Thank you! Thank you!" - Chris said, tossing his hair back.

"I'm not talking to you, Chris. I'm congratulating Snuffles, he was magnificent!" - The dog had jumped, stood up and leaned on the boy's chest.

"Hmmph" - Chris faked a hurt look and sat in one of the ottomans, pointing to the piano. – "It's all yours, Damian! Play something for me!" - Snuffles barked. – "Ok, play something for us!"

"Certainly, gentlemen" - Damian went to the piano and made it like if he was adjusting his tuxedo before sitting upright piano, plucking canine laughs of Chris.

Damian played some songs he had just learned. Upbeat songs for a Sunday morning. Soon Chris was whirling around the studio with Snuffles. Then they took turns and Chris went to the piano while the other two "danced".

When they were tired and hungry, Chris suggested that they take a drive and "eat some crap out there." Damian couldn't help but think what Darren would say about it, but the teacher hadn't showed up since Friday evening and he didn't want to stop Chris' happiness. He knew that his godfather was apprehensive, but was trying to hide it.

But before they left, Sam called him:

"What's up, Sam?"

"Dude, you have no excuse this time. Mom ..." - "Is this how you greet your best friend, Sam?" Damian heard Marissa's voice in the background. – "Good morning, Damian! Are you okay?" - "That's better, Humpt."

"All great"

-"So as I was saying, Mom called you and Chris ... and Snuffles, to lunch here with us. She said she doesn't accept no for an answer. It's not an invitation, it's a intimation! Tell Chris that mom made lasagna!"

Damian turned to Chris:

"Do you want to eat lasagna with the Larsens?"

"Lasagna? Sure! Let's go! Do I look like a guy who refuses free food?"

"We're going, Sam. I won't even ask if Snuffles wants to go 'cause we already know the answer!"

"Great! I'll tell Mom. She said she will call Darren too. We are waiting, ok?"

Minutes later, the three were at the Larsens' house, who Damian considered part of his family, sitting at a huge table in the garden, surrounded by people on all sides, including Hanna's boyfriend, Colin. Damian responded better than he imagined about the meeting with the couple. He thought he'd be depressed, or feel out of place, even jealous. But what he felt was almost jealous.

Almost. No, it wasn't that stingy feeling, it was more like a necessity that only now he had discovered in himself. Maybe he didn't feel as complete as he imagined after all. But why he couldn't find someone for him, like Sam found Marissa and Hanna found Colin? This was not his priority at the moment but would be very welcome if it happened. It would be very childish to believe that your other half was somewhere? Well, if it really exist, then would probably have to fall from the sky right in front, so maybe he would recognize?

There was no way he wouldn't feel at home with the Larsen. The afternoon flew by as they had fun in the huge backyard of the property playing volleyball and swimming in a nearby lake. In the late afternoon, Damian, Sam and 'Rissa gathered on the porch and talked.

"Mom said she called Darren to lunch too, but he declined, saying he had some work to do" - Sam said absently while playing with Marissa's hand.

Damian nodded his head trying to look distracted. He hated hide things from his friends, he was actually dying to tell someone, but it was a very delicate subject. He didn't know how they would react to that, especially Sam. His friend wasn't very tolerant about homosexuality. He thought it best to leave the decision to tell someone to Chris and Darren. Damian wondered what would be Chris' reaction if Darren doesn't want him, or worse, if he moves apart from them, despite Damian not believe it could happen. The teacher was a very focused and sensible man, would still love Chris as a friend, but that friendship would never be the same ...

"So, Damian, how was your practice yesterday?" - Marissa asked, sitting next to her boyfriend.

Sam looked at him with a frown. Damian sighed.

"Everything was great until Mitchell ruin it"

"I knew it!" - Sam punched the ground. – "That guy is a miserable bastard! He wanted to join the team just to you give you a hard time, Damo!"

Damian nodded. Marissa turned to Damian with a frown:

"What Coach Beist said?"

"She said that if we continue to fight we'll both be expelled from the team…"

"I knew it! That's what he wants, Damian! That son of a ... Ow!"

Marissa had given a pinch on her boyfriend's arm, who is now rubbing the spot.

"And what do you intend to do, Damian?" - Marissa continued, ignoring Samuel.

"I'll do my part. Just leave him alone and hope that he'll do the same"- Damian shrugged.

"But you are a team, Damian! You'll have to work together! How will play on the same team with this rivalry?"

"And what do you suggest, 'Rissa? That Damian and Mitchell become best bros?" - Sam said, a little moody.

"I know that Mitchell is intolerable, but you have to talk to him and propose a truce, Damian."

"I already did that! I told him to leave me alone, forget that I exist, but he doesn't get over it!" – Damian said.

Marissa sighed and bit her lower lip before continue to talking.

"There must be a way, Damian. Try entering into an agreement with him, ask truce! It's out of necessity, you already are both grow-ups, and there is no reason to continue with this childish rivalry."

It was Damian's turn to sigh and lean his head on his chin with his elbow on his knee. He had already said that to Mitchell, but had no effect whatsoever.

"Look, why don't you mark a practice with him alone?"

"What?" - Sam said incredulously. – "You won't hear this crazy, will you?"

"Shut up, Sam. Let Damian answer for himself, he is much more mature than you, right Damian?"

Damian laughed at his friend's face.

"Ok, 'Rissa, I'll see what to do. I'll talk to him anyway…"

Sam let his chin drop and shook his head, unhappy. Damian let himself be silent. He would try again for the good of the team. He had goals to achieve. All he always did was to challenge his own limits, he didn't want to impress anyone or attract attention to himself, and was willing to do anything to it. And if it included a civilized conversation with Cameron Mitchell, then he would do that.

" Hey, I told you that I found Mitchell running in the park last friday?"- he remembered suddenly.

"No" - Marissa said.

"What? Mitchell running in the park?" - Sam asked incredulously. – "Man, this is something I thought impossible. I always thought he would prefer a gym, after all, he's very stuck-up! It would be degrading to him to sweat in public!" - He imitated a disgusted expression.

Marissa seemed to consider his words with a frown, but said nothing.

"Yes, I also found it very strange too" - Damian said. – "But perhaps it was the desperation to join the team ... it looks like he's also going to the gym..."

They stayed for dinner, and when they got home it was after nine o'clock. While Chris was watching TV, Damian took another shower and sat down at the computer. He read again the material he had done during the week and in a few minutes the site was already updated. After that, he entered at the chat, where he was already being expected. He smiled at the screen when he saw the new message:

**The Hipster says: Hello, Angel.**

He liked the friendship between the Angel and the Hipster. It was strange, sometimes try to imagine him as a 24 or 25 years man. He got used to imagine The Hipster as a boy with his age, preppy and spoiled. He gave the impression that he was still dependent on his father, even in the job. Of course he wouldn't admit it, but it seemed that way. Maybe his company was familiar, midsize, or maybe he was a spoiled bachelor who was used to his mother and father's protection. But the case was that Damian had already formed a mental image of The Hipster since his first conversation with him, which didn't mean he had a negative impression in any way...

The man seemed quite interested and responsible, and had a pleasant chat, showed a genuine interest in Damian's articles and, in a sense, his life too. But Damian never imagined him as businessman who would enter a college chat college to hit on interns.

**The Hipster says: Busy? **

He shook his head and began typing a response.

~ ~ dameron ~ ~

Cameron woke nearly eleven o'clock on Sunday - but not in a good humor. Instead of take a shower, he decided to wear his speedo and gray robe, grabbed his sunglasses, cell phone and headphones and went straight to the pool, which was at the back of the mansion.

The pool was heated and covered, otherwise he couldn't even dream about swimming at this time. Blame his pale skin.

_Do you wanna be somebody else? _

_Are you sick of feeling so left out? _

_Are you desperate to find something more _

_Before your life is over _

His mother appeared at lunchtime, with her elegant posture, her long blond hair and blue eyes.

"Honey, the lunch will be served already" - Lydia Mitchell said in a moderate tone, almost formal.

"I'm not hungry, mother" - it was true, but the main reason was to escape from his father's indifference.

"But you didn't eat enough yesterday ..." - This time her tone was a little lighter and a tinge of concern could be heard.

"Don't worry, mom. I'll ask Monica to do something for me to eat later."

Lydia sat gracefully in a chair on the edge of the pool.

"Cameron, what's happening with you? You haven't left the house these days, Matheus and Alex didn't appear and you're not picking Lindsay's calls!"

The boy swam to the edge of the pool, supporting his arms and chin on the stone ledge and facing his mother with eyes narrow due to clarity.

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate? _

_Are you sick of everyone around? _

_With the big fake smiles and stupid lies _

_But deep inside you're bleeding _

"I'm just giving a time without them, mom. I just want to be alone for a while. I was feeling a little overwhelmed, you know?"

Lydia shrugged resignedly and got up.

"You know best, my son. I'll tell Monica to stick around. If you need anything or if you're hungry just call her, ok?"

"Okay" - Cameron watched her mother move away and then slid down to completely immerse in water.

In fact he didn't know why he was moving away from his friends. If he stopped to think, the relationship that they had wasn't quite a friendship. At least not with Alex and Matheus. It was more a relationship of power, they wanted to be close to someone rich and popular and Cameron wanted to feel like a leader.

Lindsay was the exception among them. She was beautiful, intelligent and, when she wasn't driving Cameron crazy with her compulsive talking about everything, she was a good company. But what bothered him in the brunette was something else: she was in love, he didn't!

They were never exclusive, but lately it looks like they were. Lindsay has a special place in Cameron's life but this special place wasn't like his girlfriend...

_No you do not know what it's like _

_When nothing feels alright _

_You do not know what it's like to be like me _

Cameron emerged almost completely breathless, with his hair all messy. He began to swim to get over these ridiculous reflections. If he was having an existential crisis, who would blame but McGinty?

He left the pool in the middle of the afternoon when Monica - a foreign lady, short and shy - brought a sandwich and pineapple juice. After lunch, the boy put his sunglasses, grabbed the phone and called who? Bryce Vine. He discovered that he was very well, thanks. He was living with his parents on the beach, studying law, had made new friends and had a steady girlfriend from seven months. Cameron couldn't help but feel depressed to hear the enthusiasm in which Bryce spoke about his girlfriend. How could anyone be thrilled to talk about a girl who he just knows from seven months?

After forty minutes of a call to another city in the cellphone, Cameron said goodbye and hung up. Not because of the fortune he had just spend, but because he couldn't bear his friend's happiness. Selfish as it sounds, he hoped to find a bored Bryce, missing the time when the two made a mess in the classroom, vying with whom earned more girls…

He spent the rest of the afternoon listening to music with headphones lying on a comfortable chair and trying to convince himself that there was nothing desperate about all this. It was just a phase. Soon he would be walking around with his BMW, Lindsay beside him, Matheus and Alex in the backseat, everyone shaking at the sound of music, going to parties ...

_To be hurt _

_To feel lost _

_To be left out in the dark _

_To be kicked _

_When you're down _

_To feel like you've been pushed around _

When was getting dark, Cameron went to his room and took a shower. Wore only baggy and comfortable pants and dug up the guitar from the closet. It had been so long since he played! Angel was right about music being a therapy.

_To be on the edge of breaking down _

_When no one's there to save you _

_No you do not know what it's like _

_Welcome to my life_

But the spell was broken when someone knocked on the door and he collected everything immediately, only to discover that it was Monica, bringing his dinner on a tray. Cameron rolled his eyes. Lydia and her fixation on her son's alimentation.

Once he finished dinner, Cameron checked the hours on the phone. Ten o'clock. It was time to discover the truth. The site had been updated and he read the article with interest. That Angel could even be a hoax, but his articles were excellent, no doubt.

**The Hipster says: Hello, Angel. **

It was automatic. It doesn't even matter anymore if that seemed a bit gay. Blame the cute nickname. He waited a few moments and no answers. Was Angel avoiding him? Cameron couldn't help feeling a certain ... apprehension?

**The Hipster says: Busy?**

**.: Angel:. says: Hello! No, just got distracted. So what did you think? **

**The Hipster says: Perfect, as always. **

**.: Angel:. says: Thanks, man! **

**The Hipster says: So how was your weekend? **

**.: Angel:. says: Oh, it was great. Good news, celebrations filled with chocolate ice cream, music, visits to friends and lasagna. What could be better than that? **

Great, another happy guy to shove in his face that his weekend was awful. Does only he had problems with the weekends?

**The Hipster says: No, that's great. But then, how was the test? **

Cameron bit his lower lip. Now he would know if Angel was a liar. He was apprehensive, he was ...afraid? Afraid to be disappointed with the new friend? Fear of having been deceived, that it was nothing more than a farce, that the angel didn't exist and never existed...

But there was still hope, suffice to say now that the Angel had come not to sign up, there he intended to appear at the time of training and see if I could join...

**.: Angel:. says: Oh! Good news! I'm in, do you believe? For the first-string team... **

_No one ever lies straight to your face _

_And no one ever stabbed you in the back _

_You might think I'm happy _

_But I'm not gonna be ok_

Disappointment. Cameron's shoulders slumped and he slid down in the chair. The guy was a liar ... There were only six people in the main team. One was himself, the other was Chord Overstreet, who was already in the third year Information Systems, so it would be impossible, the third was Michael Weisman who was... A moment ... Michael was a freshman but of Engineering. But ... Engineering? What this had to do with Journalism? It wasn't possible ... Cory Monteith and Harry Shum were both last year ...

He would take that answer right now, and if the guy insisted on lies, then it would be the end of their friendship.

**The Hipster says: How wonderful! Congratulations! Have you ever played for the journalism team? Or will start playing volleyball only now representing the college?**

He only had suspicions so far, so it wouldn't be prudent start to call him a liar! He had to make sure first. But he couldn't deny that he was clinging to the almost nonexistent possibility that he isn't lying. Some moments of hesitation. There was still hope!

**.: Angel:. says: Oh, yes, I've played for the team of my course, but I'm definitely not from journalism! Maybe I forgot to say ... **

Relief. It would be Michael? It would not be a bad idea ... Michael seemed to be the only interesting guy in that sea of idiots!

**The Hipster says: No? You are interning in the research for the site, I thought this job stayed with the people who study journalism! **

**.: Angel:. says: Yes, they usually reserve these positions for the them, but they made an exception for me. They also tend to spend more subjects for each trainee. Officially, I do internship in the maintenance of the site, so they left only a page under my responsibility, the Technology News.**

Cameron's eyes widened. Maintenance? But ... was not possible ... That could mean only one thing and that was ... terrible, scary! Oh God! There was just one possibility: the sixth player, Damian McGinty! It wasn't possible! He needed confirmation ...

**The Hipster says: Information Systems? **

**.: Angel:. says: Yeah actually I was the one who asked for this responsibility, I wanted to test my abilities and the college supported me.**

Cameron pulled the keyboard with a brusque gesture and leaned his elbows on the table computer, burying his head in his hands. He could only be playing with Cameron! How could that boy be the one he longed so much for talking, who made articles so skillfully, who loved chocolate cake and played the piano? He must be lying to impress, he had to be lying! What warranty Cameron had that the boy wasn't fooling him?

Cameron sat up in his chair and let his mind search for evidence. It was obvious that the boy was from Information Systems, how he hadn't thought about it before? He said to be "newbie" in the subject and even did tests on his research! But who guarantees that he actually passed the test? Who assurance that he was the kid who Cameron always hated?

He had all that admiration for Darren Criss, but that didn't mean anything! And what about all that exaggerated and false modesty? Obviously it was fake, McGinty wasn't so modest…

_"No, actually it's because she died" _The words came to his mind to be read again. The Angel had said that his mother had died, what if not only his mother but also his father had been murdered when he was one year old? In that case he would live with his godfather, Chris Colfer! _"My godfather left me kind of grounded yesterday,"_ remembered Cameron

What about playing piano? _"Well, I have something important at Wednesday nights"_ The words echoed Cameron's mind as if they had been uttered at that very moment, inside his room. And on Wednesday, when Larsen had asked McGinty what he would do at night, how he responded? He made a gesture with his hand ... as if playing an imaginary piano! Now he understood!

_"What are you going to do tonight?"_ Cameron recalled asking_. "I think I'll run today"_ Cameron grabbed his hair with both hands in a gesture of despair. He found McGinty running in the park with Snuffles on Friday evening. Could it be coincidence? _"I'll take my dog for a walk,"_ no, they were too many coincidences! But he still couldn't believe it!

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked_

_When you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_He finally looked at the computer screen. _

**.: Angel:. says: I'm sorry I haven't said before, it's normal that you have thought that I study journalism, anyway they had never given such work to a intern who wasn't from journalism. **

But they sure would open an exception for the son of Joseph and Lily McGinty, famous TV reporters, Cameron thought bitterly. The message has already been written a few minutes, during which Cameron been wandering. But he wasn't willing to accept it so easily. It was hard to find what to say having to delete so many cuss words all times. Never lingered so long to write a message.

**The Hipster says: Yeah, that's what I thought. But then how was the ride on Friday? **

**.: Angel:. says: great! Snuffles was very excited! He almost broke the chain 'cause he was so excited! But thankfully, he only dropped the chain. The people usually get scared by a dog his size, despite being a fear without reason, I assure you! **

Cameron gritted teeth, still refusing to believe what he had just read.

**The Hipster says: How is he? Snuffles? Wich race? **

**.: Angel:. says: It's the classic mongrel. A mixture of several breeds of large size which resulted in an even bigger! Black, hairy and huge. Anyway, lovely! **

_To be on the edge of breaking down _

_When no one's there to save you _

_No you do not know what it's like_

Anger. It was all he could feel. He felt like he had been deceived, betrayed. That was how he felt as if McGinty had done it on purpose, although it is impossible that the other knew that he was actually The Hispter. He wanted to knock his forehead on the computer! No, to do that with his own forehead? It would be better to do it with McGinty's forehead! Cameron rested his head on the table and grabbed his hair again...

He must have been in a nightmare. What other explanation for him to be enjoying being friends with Damian McGinty? Why was this happening to him? This persecution, this ... wait a second, who was stalking whom anyway?

Cameron stood straight again and stared at the screen. He himself had been spying McGinty during the week, right? He was curious to know more about the boy, about his habits, his mistakes, his idiocy! This was the perfect opportunity! It was much better than staying just watching!

As an innocent virtual friend, Cameron could ask about more intimate things, things that McGinty would only say to someone that he thought he'd never find on the street, or at least who never recognize him!

Thus it would be much easier to find something wrong about McGinty and rub it in Nikki's face to convince her that the Irish really was the biggest loser of McKinley! All he had to do was pretend to be interested, make the boy feel free to confess all his faults, offer his disinterested friendship...

**.: Angel:. says: Are you busy? If I'm bothering you, you just have to say it! **

Cameron let a smirk squirm the corner of his lips and giggled disdainful to the computer screen.

"You are in my hands, McGinty. I'll be the best virtual friend of the world! But first I have to plan what I'll do with you."

**The Hipster says: I'm sorry, I dozed off! I'm sleepy, man. **

**.: Angel:. says: No problem, I'm also sleepy. Better go to bed soon, tomorrow will be a long day! Good evening. **

**The Hipster says: Good night ... **

- ... Angel - added sarcastically.

Cameron had his mind so full it was hard to get off to sleep.

_Welcome to my life  
><em>

* * *

><p>NA: 1) The answers to my reviews, thank you guys so much (:

Catnip-WiseGirl007: I agree with you, Cameron's dad is awful! What do you think about the Dameron part in this chapter? It wasn't a physical chat but well, now Cameron know that the Angel is Damian!

random4ever: Thanks! :) Is it better to read now? Let me know, ok?

Abby: Yeah, Michael will be Cameron's friend, he'll be very important for Cameron in this new fase of his life! I know that Lindsay is a little annoying but I like her! hahahah She'll get better later... I'm really glad that you liked the music, I didn't know with you guys would like because it's kind of a "old song" (it was release 10, 12 years ago) but it was in the original story and i thought it was really perfect for this two chapters, so i left it here. Thaaanks for read and for the review! *-*

2) And, a little bit of the next chapter (which I'll update next sunday, i promise)

Chapter 9 - Truce

_"Listen, McGinty"- he started in a haughty tone. - "I also have no intention of withdrawing from the team and, for that reason alone, I will refer to this loss of time that you call a truce."_

_"Are you sure? It will not do tantrums at the practice?" - Nudged the other, obviously testing it._

_Cameron clenched jaws and clenched his fists to concentrate._

_"I'm not a spoiled rich boy, McGinty" - just dropping between teeth._

_"Then prove it to me. Tonight. I booked the court for 19:30. Do not delay" - McGinty turned his back to him again and left without looking back or waiting for an answer, so Cameron couldn't see the satisfied smile he had on his face._

_"Shit!" - Cameron kicked a chair before breathing deeply and straighten his hair. His mask of coldness was back when he left the room._


End file.
